Um Brilho na Escuridão
by patilion
Summary: Bem é minha primeira fic de FMA espero que gostem. Repostando - ajeitando
1. Chapter 1 Chegada

Um Brilho na Escuridão

N/A: Só uma coisinha que vocês precisam saber antes de começar a ler;

É universo alternativo.

**A primeira letra do nome do personagem vira antes da fala dele (Ex: W - blabla).**

**Pensamento estará sempre entre [ ] (Ex: [blabla])**

_Sendo reescrita \o/_

_Nada de pânico, a historia não mudou, só estou tentando ajeitar o texto._

_Se virem algo que deixei passar, ou tem algum conselho para alguma parte falem que eu mudo, ou vejo se realmente vai ficar bom._

**Cap.1 Cegada**

Lutava contra a correnteza do rio, no qual caíra, para tentar chegar a margem, mas já estava sendo difícil só manter a cabeça fora da água. Ainda por cima mal sabia nadar.

Já estava sem forças e estava sendo levada pela correnteza como uma pluma ao vento. Estava se afogando, nem boiar estava conseguindo.

Ao ouvir um latido mais ao longe achou que poderia haver alguém junto do animal e com as ultimas forças tentou chegar à margem, sentiu os dedos rasparem na terra, não conseguiu se segurar em nada e achou que seria o seu fim, mas sentiu uma mão se fechar sobre a sua e a puxar.

[Terra firme finalmente] foi o q conseguiu pensar ao sentir q já não estava mais na água, mas estava fraca, tossiu água.  
Não avia aberto os olhos ainda para ver quem a salvara e quando o fez desmaiara, mas vira os olhos da pessoa. Dourados.

–Ela esta acordando!

Foi recobrando a consciência e abriu os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que se sentava.

-Você esta bem? – ouviu a voz preocupada de uma mulher.  
Olhou para o lado e a vira. Ela tinha cabelos castanho e olhos azuis.  
-Bem eu acho – falou num muxoxo.

A mulher sorria amavelmente.  
-Bom saber que estas melhor. Meu nome é Trisha Elric qual é o seu querida?  
-Winry – falou ainda tímida.

-Ela acordou?  
Perguntou um rapas que entrava no aposento, ele tinha cabelos loiros e olhos azuis como os da mulher, Winry logo pode deduzir que deveria ser o filho dela.

T - Este é Alphonse, meu filho – apresentou-o.  
A – Prazer –falou o rapaz dando um sorriso gentil.  
W – Prazer, me chamo Winry – deu um sorrisinho.

Viu o garoto olhar para algum ponto e seguiu o olhar dele. Um outro garoto, pelo que parecia, dormindo deitado com a cabeça num cachorro.

A – Minha mãe já te apresentou o Ed? – Winry só fez q não com a cabeça sem tirar os olhos do rapaz – Bem esse é o Edward meu irmão mais velho.

W - Ele realmente está dormindo?  
A – Ele consegue dormir em qualquer canto.  
Al e Trisha riram um pouco de Edward ter reclamado algo inaudível.

Winry olhou em volta e viu que o quarto não era muito grande e nem tinha muita coisa.

A cama ficava embaixo da janela e olhando para traz viu o armário mais ao canto e Edward estava deitado na parede oposta à ela.  
Olhou para fora e viu uma floresta.

W – Onde eu estou? – ainda observava as árvores.  
T – Brigtvale, aonde você mora?  
W – EastCity- respondeu simplesmente.

A – Você mora muito longe, o rio não vai tão longe assim, esta viajando?  
W – Estava.  
Eles ficaram em silencio esperando que ela disse-se mais alguma coisa, mas nada veio.

T – Esta indo visitar alguém? – Winry só negou com a cabeça – estava se mudando?  
W – Digamos que é isso.

T – Para onde estava indo exatamente?  
W – Na verdade eu não sei, não tinha destino certo.  
T – E suas coisas, a onde estão?  
Ao ver a cara de desanimo q ela fez poderia pensar que algo nem um pouco legal aconteceu.

W – Agora lembrei... fui roubada... - e enterrou a cara nas mãos – e agora nem dinheiro eu tenho o q eu vou fazer... – começou a murmurar num fio de voz pra si mesma – Vou ter q arranjar um emprego, mas quem vai querer me aceitar eu não sei fazer nada e... –continuou falando com sigo mesma praticamente sem voz, falando as mil e uma possibilidades e sempre se lembrava que também não sabia fazer nada daquilo.

E – Parece q você não sabe fazer muita coisa.  
Winry se assustou quando ouviu uma voz diferente e logo olhou para o lugar onde Ed estava.  
W – Dês de quando você esta acordado?  
E – Dês do momento em q falou onde morava – ele falava sem demonstrar muita emoção, havia se sentado, mas ainda ñ havia a encarado, com isso não deixando com que ela vice seus olhos.

W – Eu pensei que nem voz estava saindo de minha boca, estava falando muito alto? – e olhou para cada um deles.  
E – Não precisa se preocupar estava falando realmente quase sem voz.  
W – Mas como foi que você conseguiu ouvir?  
E - Meus ouvidos são bem apurados.  
W – Mas como só você ouviu?  
E – Como eu disse meus ouvidos são bem apurados – ele continuava falando no mesmo tom.  
W – Não sabe dar outra resposta? – começou a se irritar.  
E – Claro que sei, meus ouvidos são mais captativos do que os outros, ta melhor? – perguntou ironicamente.  
W – Só falou em outras palavras – estava perdendo a paciência com o jeito dele, frio e zombador.  
E – Você me perguntou se eu ñ sei dar outra resposta e eu te dei - falou como se explicasse algo a uma criança de 5anos e ainda sem encara-la, estava de olhos fechados pelo que pode ver.

W – Você não olha para as pessoas quando elas estão falando com você? – perguntou irritada.  
E – Pra que olhar?  
A – Nii-san seja mais educado – falou um pouco desesperado.

T – Desculpa os modos do Ed, mudando de assunto você tem pra onde ir? - Winry só abaixou a cabeça e negou – se quiser pode ficar aqui...  
W- Eu estaria abusando de sua gentileza!  
T – Estaria nada pode ficar, você não tem mesmo pra onde ir e eu me sentiria horrível se não deixa-se você ficar aqui nessa hora de necessidade.

W – Mas vocês ma... – foi interrompida quando um cão pulou na cama e começou a lamber o seu rosto.  
T – Dan é um cão inteligente, até de mais. Ele sabe nos dizer quando alguém é confiável ou não. No caso, nos diz que sim.

W – Mas... eu... – teve um pouco de dificuldade de afastar Dan – Não posso ficar a suas custas.  
T – Então poderá me ajudar em algumas tarefas, amanha podemos ir ao vilarejo compra roupas para você.

E foi ai que Winry notou que não estava com suas roupas e sim com um pijama.

W – As m... – Nem conseguiu falar muito Trisha já estava respondendo com um sorriso maior no rosto.  
T – Botei suas roupas pra secar.  
W – Por acaso consegue ler mentes? – perguntou rindo amarelo.  
T – Não, eu vi você olhando para o pijama e só poderia ter uma pergunta em mente. Esta com fome, quer comer algo? – era incrível a maneira que ela mudava de assunto.

W – Não obri... – seu estomago fez um barulho muito sonoro. Ficou sem jeito, nem ela mesma notara sua fome.

T – Vou trazer algo pra você – e se retirou do quarto sorrindo.

Ficaram um silencio palpável. Winry ficou a acariciar Dan, Alphonse olhava sabe-se lá pra onde e Ed continuava na mesma.

W – Então... – tentou pensar em algo para quebrar aquele silencio incomodo – a casa fica muito longe do vilarejo?  
A – Mais ou menos – falou dando de ombros.  
W – As casas aqui são muito distante uma das outras? – olhou-o.  
E – Nos moramos numa fazenda, os vizinhos tem suas fazendas e fazendas precisam de espaços muito grandes. Por isso as coisas são longe – falou feito professor.  
W – Vocês não se incomodam de ficar num lugar tão isolado? – perguntou com uma leve preocupação à amostra.  
E – Melhor isolado do que mal acompanhado – respondeu categórico.  
W – Mas nem todas as pessoas são más.  
E – Depende de quem as veem.  
W – Mas ainda assim tem gente que é boa.  
E – No meu caso o melhor a fazer é não confiar em ninguém.  
W – Se você estivesse numa situação que precisa-se de ajuda e um estranho pudesse ajudar você não aceitaria?  
E – Não.  
W – Você podia ter parado pra pensar antes de responder ¬.¬  
E – E você deveria ter pensado antes de confiar em qualquer um.  
W – O que você quer dizer com isso? – já estava irritada e isso era bem visível.  
E – Quem sabe não foi por isso que te assaltaram?  
A – Ed! – falou alarmado.  
W – NÃO FOI POR ISSO!  
E – Então pelo o que? – perguntou simplesmente.  
W – Foi porque eu...

Calou-se quase que contara o que realmente avia acontecido e não iria contar agora.

E – Deveria confiar mais em nós.  
W – Há um minuto atrás você estava dizendo pra não confiar.  
E – Nos outros não me referia a nós.  
W – Mas meu "querido" você também falou para não confiar em ninguém?

Al começou a rir e Trisha, que já estava ali ha um tempo, também estava rindo Winry pode ver no pouco que conseguia do rosto de Ed que ele não estava gostando de ela ter virado o jogo.

W – Ficou sem fala? – perguntou superior.  
E – Não só estou esperando os dois pararem de rir e você tirar esse sorriso de vitória do rosto.

Winry ficou pasma como ele sabia que estava sorrindo sem nem ao menos olhara para ela.  
W - C...  
T – Trousse uma sopa – botou a bandeja em seu colo - Isso vai te dar toda a energia que precisa e pelo que vi, vai precisar.

Winry que começara a comer olhou para a mulher sem entender muito bem.  
T – A primeira pessoa que vejo que consegue combater Ed numa discussão. Ele consegue fazer as pessoas ficarem mudas, mas pelo visto foi o contrário.  
Ed deu uma bufada de desgosto pelo comentário da mãe.

E – Vou estar com Ernesto, se precisarem de mim sabem onde me encontrar – se levantou e saiu. Winry não consegui não deixar de notar, que logo Dan foi para o chão e caminhar à frente de Ed fazendo barulho mais que o suficiente para ser percebido e isso ela achou estranho.

W – Quem é Ernesto? – [mais um morador?]  
T – Nosso touro.

Winry ficou olhando embasbacada, ele falara que estaria com um Touro como se fosse visitar um amigo do outro lado da rua. Aquilo era mais bizarro que Dan.

T – Ele tem um jeito com animais – explicou ao ver a cara dela - se entende muito bem com eles e gosta de dar nome a eles. Bem vou arranjar alguma outra roupa pra você vestir, Al você ainda tem serviços a terminar - ordenou.

Winry não teve que esperar muito logo ela voltou com uma roupa em mãos. Winry olhou para si apos vestir um macacão e uma camiseta verde e sorriu.  
T – gostou?  
W – Adorei – sorria de orelha a orelha.  
T – Tinha uma roupa parecida?  
W – Não, nem um pouco parecida com o que eu usava – falou feliz.

Trisha lhe mostrou a casa. Ficou sabendo onde cada coisa ficava na cozinha e na sala. Alphonse entrou pela porta exatamente quando Trisha lhe mostrava a ultima coisa que precisava saber dentro da casa.

T – Al, pode mostrar a horta e um pouco do terreno para a Winry?  
A – Claro – fez um sinal para acompanhá-lo.  
T – E Al, aproveitando, me traz umas maças.  
A – Ok, vamos Winry?

Winry o seguiu para fora da casa e assim que saiu viu como era grande o terreno. A janela no quarto dava de cara com a foresta.

A – Acho que o máximo que poderei te mostrar hoje vai ser o galinheiro, o estábulo e se também quiser o chiqueiro. Por onde quer começar? – perguntou animado.  
W – O que esta mais perto?  
A – O galinheiro.

E se dirigiram ao lugar.

A - Aquele é o Eroll – falou apontando para o galo que se empertigou – agora eu ñ tenho certeza, acho que essa é a Geuza, aquela Gerdite ou é o inverso? Bem a que esta à esquerda Garina – e começou a apontar para cada galinha dizendo um nome – Susan, Farry, Asti, ... cadê a Karen? – e logo uma galinha saiu de dentro do galinheiro sendo seguida por outra – bem aquela é a Karen e a que vem logo atrás é a Arsha.  
W – Como conseguiram inventa tanto nome? Sendo que de acordo com que sua mãe disse todos os animais tem nome.  
A – Tivemos que inventar alguns, então não estranhe uns nomes.

E seguiram para o chiqueiro, o que estava mais próximo.

A – Bem com esse é mais fácil, esse é o Sr. Pig, Pigue, Page e Peta – e como com as galinhas apontou os porcos.  
Winrry ainda lhe pediu para repetir os nomes antes de prosseguirem.

E se foram para o estábulo.

A – Cada porta da para uma ala, uma de cavalos e outra de vacas.  
W – Vamos aos cavalos primeiro – adorava cavalos.

E entraram na porta a direita.

A – Hornes, Spiret, Amelia, Katarin, Helen e Shespa – apontou para cada individuo.

Fácil de decorar pelas cores diferentes

E foram para as vacas.

E – Que fazer o favor de cooperar!  
Ouviram-no reclamar assim que entraram.

Winry não entendeu porque Edward dissera aquilo até ver um bezerro a um canto e Ed indo até ele com Dan a seu lado.

A – Ele ta dando trabalho de novo? – perguntou cansado.  
E – é serio vou começa a botar uma corda no pescoço dele – falou irritado.  
Uma vaca mugiu.  
Winry olhou para o lugar de onde veio e viu uma vaca olhando Edward mal humorada.  
E – Não vou fazer isso Verna, só falei por falar e você bem que podia ajudar, ainda falta o Ernesto.

Winry pegou um pouco de feno e se dirigiu para o bezerro e quando ele deu um passo pra traz ela parou e se agachou calmamente.  
W – Vem cá... qual é o nome dele? – não desviou o olhar do filhote.  
E – Berne.

W – Vem cá Berne, não vou te machucar, não quer um pouco de feno? – balançou a oferta.  
A – Ele só toma leite.  
E – Mas esta começando a comer feno.

W – Não vai querer ficar preso depois de castigo vai? Titio Edo ...  
E – 'Titio'?  
W - ...vai te prender se você não for pra junto de sua mãe ou vir aqui comigo e ainda ganha um feno bem gostoso – continuou como se nem tivesse sido interrompida.

O bezerro olhou para a mãe depois pra Ed depois para ela e para o feno e o que impressionou a todos foi Berne ir até Winry e comer o que ela oferecia.

W – Não foi tão difícil assim como eu imaginava – sorriu pegando-o.  
E – Então faça o favor de bota-lo junto da mãe enquanto eu trago o Ernesto – falara irritado.  
W – Titio Edo ta irritado – gracejou.  
E – PARA DE ME CHAMAR DE TITIO EDO! – gritara antes de sair por uma porta maior onde imaginara que deveria ser onde as vacas saiam para ir pastar.

W – Ta vendo ele ta irritado – e colocou-o junto de sua mãe e fechou a portinha.

Quando ouviu barulho de cascos olhou para o local por onde Ed avia saído e quase gritara.

Ele vinha ao lado de um toro grande e com uns chifres imensos.

W – E..e..esse é... o Ernesto? –gaguejou e engasgou .  
E – 'Pequenino' ele não? – perguntou irônico, sorrindo pelo efeito causado.  
A – Acabei não apresentando as outras vacas – lembrou-se.  
E – Carme, Deice, Verna e Berne, Ernesto – enquanto falava Al apontava para as vacas.

Win achou graça da

A – Já esta escurecendo... e eu ainda não peguei as maças e nem mostrei a horta – falou preocupado.  
W – Tudo bem eu vejo amanha – acalmou-o.  
A – Bem vou indo pegar as maças – e saiu.

Ficou só ela, Edward, Dan, com as vacas e o touro. Ed continuava de costa para ela, acariciava Ernesto.

Agora que se tocara novamente não vira os olhos dele.

Foi se aproximar, mas o touro bufou mostrando ferocidade.  
E – Se eu fosse você não me aproximaria mais – aconselhou.  
W – Pensei que ele fosse mais manso apesar do tamanho – deu um passo pra trás.  
E – Depende, ele não te conhece obviamente não irá confiar em você tão facilmente, e não pense que vai ser tão fácil como foi com o Berne.

Winry observou algumas cicatrizes que o touro tinha.  
W – Como ele conseguiu essas cicatrizes?  
E – Com o antigo dono dele – falou mal humorado.  
W – Ele era mal tratado? – perguntou surpresa.  
E – Era muito mal tratado, da primeira vez que o encontrei senti a grande tristeza e medo que ele tinha e a única maneira que ele achou para viver foi ser agressivo. Ajudava a afastar os seus agressores.  
W – Como foi que conseguiu ele? – estava curiosa com o touro.  
E – Apostei.  
W – O que? O.o  
E – Apostei que conseguiria a confiança dele – falou cheio de si.  
W – Mas e se você não consegui-se? – apostas sempre tinham um outro lado.  
E – Ele iria morrer.

Winry estava num misto de horror, pena, compaixão pelo touro, mas sorrindo falou.

W – Ele teve sorte – o toro pareceu inclinar a cabeça – pois encontrou alguém que possa ser um porto seguro, um amigo em quem confiar e se não estiver enganada você deu a chance de ele ter um filho também. Não teria como ele não ficar meio apegado a você – e sentiu uma vontade de chorar, mas teve que segurar e acabara falando o que pensava – gostaria de ter tido alguém assim lá de onde eu vim, com certeza ai eu não teria fugido.

Avia fechado os olhos e respirado fundo para não chorar quando sentiu um focinho encostar-se em seu rosto e quase deu um pulo ao abrir os olhos e dar de cara com Ernesto, mas logo sorriu e acariciou.

Viu que Edward estava parado no mesmo lugar sem se mexer.  
E – Você fugiu? – a pergunta saiu baixa, mas clara.

W – Acho que melhor irmos – tentou desconversar.

Já ia seguir o caminho para sair e volta a casa quando alguém segurou o seu pulso, mas não se virou, sabia quem era.

E – Porque fugiu? – perguntou firme, quase uma ordem de resposta.  
W – Queria mudar de vida – respondeu simplesmente.  
E – E seus pais? Não acha que eles devem estar preocupados?  
W – Se eles estivessem vivos.

Ela queria parar de responder as perguntas queria só sair dali e queria mais ainda que as lagrimas não tivessem caindo.

E – Mas deve haver alguém preocupado com você.  
W – Se tem não é exatamente por que gosta de mim e sim pelo o que eu tenho [Merda Winry! Para de responder, ele não tem nada que ver com os seus problemas].  
E – Qual é o seu nome inteiro?  
Sabia que agora ele estava desconfiado.

Winry agradeceu aos céus por ter conseguido ficar de boca fechada naquela hora, mas odiou foi o motivo de não conseguir falar, pois começara a chorar.  
Odiava relembrar do passado, sempre se lembrava de coisas tristes, também só tinha coisas tristes pra lembrar.

E – Winry...

Avia finalmente se virado para olha-lo viu os dois olhos dourados, mas quando ele piscou os olhos dourados perderam o brilho normal.  
Eles não tinham o brilho que qualquer olho tem, pois eles tinham uma camada de brando.

W – "Ele é cego!".

**N/A: Como já disse estou reescrevendo =)**

**Podem ver que dei umas espaçadas nas falas, mas não em tudo. Tentei deixar mais junto falas de uma mesma linha de conversa.**

**Também notem que vou por títulos nos caps =D (ou tentar).**

**Comentem /o/**


	2. cap2 Cidade vilarejo pequeno

**N/A: Reformado! Digam se acharem algo que ainda falta uma certa mudança ou algum erro.**

**Lembrando: [pensamento]**

**- Fala**

**Texto xD **

**~ mudança de lugar**

**~~~ mudança de tempo no mesmo dia**

** mudança de dia**

**Rostinhos, expressões: (^.^)**

**Cap.2 Cidade = vilarejo = pequeno**

W – Você é cego? (o.o)  
E – Não, eu enxergo muito bem vejo que você é obesa, olhos laranja o cabelo curto e de cor laranja – falou sarcástico.  
W – Não precisava exagerar – limpou o rastro das lagrimas, que devido a surpresa pararam - mas como pode ter tanta certeza que eu não seria nada disso?  
E – Tão simples quanto respirar. Já viu alguém com os olhos laranja? E eu te tirei do rio pude sentir o seu peso e seus passos são leves, não afundam tanto. Quanto ao seu cabelo sobre a cor acho muito difícil alguém resolver pintar o cabelo de laranja e sobre o comprimento também pude sentir quando te tirei do rio, ainda mais que quando ele balança posso ouvir e isso me indica que ele deve bater no meio da suas costas. Explicado?  
W – Isso sim, mas tem mais uma coisa... Por que você não mostrou antes que era cego? (ó.ó)  
E – E você vai me dizer por que fugiu?  
W – Não (._.)  
E – Então não tenho o porque te explicar isso – e já estava em direção a porta.

W – Espera! O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra? (.)  
E – Que tal chamar isso de troca equivalente, uma informação pela a outra.  
W – Mas ainda não entendo.  
E – Você não quer me contar o porque de ter fugido do lugar que pelo visto você não gosta conseqüente mente você não quer falar sobre isso e eu com a minha cegueira não gosto de falar dela. As duas coisas que não gostamos de falar então é justa a troca de informações.

Winry ia falar mais, mas foi interrompida por Al que acabara de entrar no estábulo.

A – Ed, Winry vamos o jantar esta pronto e vai esfriar se não formos agora.  
Seguiram para a casa em silencio.

Sentaram a mesa que tinha quatro lugares deixando Winry de frente para Ed e sentada ao lado de Trisha e Al do lado de Ed.

Winry conversava com Trisha, mas tinha sua atenção para Ed. Ficava observando ele comer e ele comia normalmente um pouco mais devagar, mas ainda sim normal.

Apesar de comer normalmente às vezes um pequeno erro ocorria, de ele ir um pouco pro lado, coisa muito pequena que ela nem sabia como estava conseguindo ver. Mas quando ele foi beber o suco e que ela esqueceu de disfarçar e ficou o olhando ele pegar o copo e levar a boca, novamente movimento norma e velocidade normal, Winry chegava a pensar que ele iria errar o alvo e derramar suco em cima de si, mas isso não aconteceu.

Trisha e Al viram que ela estava meio que observando Ed, mas quando ela parou completamente de comer e só o ficava o olhando com um olhar preocupado quando ele pegou o copo sabiam que ela já deveria ter visto que ele era cego.

Ed botou de volta o copo na mesa. Sabia que Winry o observava os talheres dela param de se mover juntamente com ela.  
E – Terminei – falou se levantando – não respondam – e logo saiu com Dan.

Aquela ultima fala Winry não entendeu e parecia que os outros também estavam tentando entender o que ele quis dizer com aquilo.

Veio a luz de compreensão nos olhos de Al, mas logo voltara a interrogação.  
A – [Por que?] Termine – e se levantou e saiu atrás do irmão.

T – Só Al pra entender tão rápido o que ele quis dizer com aquilo 'não respondam' – se levantou e recolhendo os pratos dos dois e botando o resto de comida no prato de Dan – vai querer mais? – falou se dirigindo a pia.  
W – Não obrigada – falou se levantando e fazendo o mesmo que Trisha – pode deixar que eu lavo, não fiz nada hoje para ajudar a senhora.  
T – Obrigada querida assim posso me ocupar em fazer uma torta de maça.  
W – Eu sei fazer torta de maça, quer que eu faça também?  
T – Então deixa a louça comigo.

A – Ed, o que foi que ouve para não poder responder as perguntas que possivelmente ela faria?  
Adentrou a sala já soltando sua duvida.  
E – Esse é o meu jeito de fazer ela falar o que ouve com ela para querer fugir – atirou-se no sofá.  
A – Ela fugiu? (O.O)  
E – Ela deixou escapar, mas só isso e não esta disposta a falar mais – botou os braços pra trás da cabeça.

A – Você é um chantagista – sentou na poltrona.  
E – Não sou. Sou apenas alguém que quer trocar informações – falou tranqüila mente.  
A – Você e essa sua de troca equivalente – revirou os olhos.  
E – É algo bem justo.  
A – Não quis dizer que não é justo, só que às vezes isso pode ser uma coisa irritante.  
E – Irritante para aqueles que tem algo a esconder – cantarolou.  
A – (¬.¬')

Dan estava deitado no tapete, encostado no sofá.

T – Dan! Venha comer! – gritara Trisha da cozinha o que fez Dan ir rapidamente para lá.

E – Esse cheiro – sentou – Torta de maça.  
A - Se acalma Nii-san a torta nem deve estar pronta.  
E – Mas já esta no forno.  
A – Não sei como você consegue sentir o cheiro da torta se a recém ela deve ter ido pro forno.  
E – Quando não se tem um sentido os outros ficam bem melhores.  
A – Tem que sempre ter resposta pra tudo?  
E – Sim.

Al suspirou.

A – Só a Winry para te deixar sem resposta.  
E – Aquela foi a primeira e ultima, espero que tenham dado boas risadas e aproveitado, pois novamente não ira acontecer.

Trisha adentrou o aposento.

T – Al pegue um colchão e ponha no seu quarto. Ed você vai dormir junto de seu irmão, Winry dormira no seu quarto. Durma lá até agente ajeitar a mini biblioteca. Os seus livros vou botar no seu quarto, o resto no sótão ou porão.

E – E a torta quando fica pronta? – falou esperançoso.  
T – Tenha paciência ela já esta no forno (^.^)  
E – Não deveria ficar cuidando para ver se a torta ñ vai queimar?  
T – Eu deixei a Winry encarregada disso.

W – Esta quase pronta - falou com sigo mesma enquanto observava a torta para ver se já estava no ponto.

Pegou dois panos e logo que a torta ficou pronta tirou-a, botando-a perto da janela para esfriar.

E – Já da pra comer? - falou assim que entrou na cozinha.  
W – Claro que pode, queime a boca à vontade – falou sarcástica.  
E – Podia só ter dito um não (¬3¬)  
W – Podia ter raciocinado que ela esta pronta ha pouco tempo e obviamente esta muito quente.  
E - ...

A – 2 x 1 com Winry na frente – avia adentrado logo após o irmão.  
E – Al que idéia é essa? (ò.ó)  
A – Finalmente alguém esta conseguindo te deixar sem fala eu não posso deixar isso passar.  
E – (¬.¬)

T – Al pare de implicar com o seu irmão e Ed espere mais um pouco. Logo, logo você poderá comer um pedaço da torta – sempre com um tom amigável.

E – Depois desse bate boca já se passou bastante tempo – já foi indo com a mão para a torta.  
W – Nem pense nisso – segurando a mão de Ed, impedindo-o de continuar – te falta miolo nessa cabeça? Quer queimar a mão também? Se quiser é só dizer que eu ponho ela no fogo.  
E – Não precisa eu ponho sozinho.  
W - ...

A – 2 x 2 empatados.

W – Se quiser eu te ajudo a chegar até o fogão.  
E – Não precisa eu sei o caminho.  
W - Mesmo sem enxergar você tem uma boa noção de onde as coisas estão.  
E – Essa é a minha casa como você queria que eu não soubesse onde as coisas estão? (¬¬)  
W – A torta não é uma coisa q esta sempre parada no mesmo lugar.  
E – Mas sempre posta perto da janela.  
W – E quem iria garantir que eu a coloquei na janela?  
E – O cheiro dela esta vindo da direção onde a janela esta.  
W – E como consegue ir com precisão até onde a torta esta?  
E – O calor da fumaça ajuda a me guiar.  
W – E se ñ tivesse vento?  
E -...

A – 3 x 2 Winry na frente de novo.

E – Que para com isso Al! E depois de tudo isso, acho, q finalmente a torta esta fria o suficiente não?- e tentou prosseguir com a mão que ainda estava sendo segurada pela Winry.  
W – Acho que agora já da, mas – e puxou a mão dele pra longe da torta – deixa que eu corto, você – e o puxou para a mesa – sossega ai.

A – 4 x 2.

Al recebeu um olhar mortífero do irmão enquanto Winry cortava a torta e Trisha arranjava pratinhos rindo.

Logo estavam todos comendo a torta.

E – Mãe você mudou alguma coisa na receita? (o.õ)  
T - Ein?  
E – Essa ta ótima, o que você fez de diferente?  
T – Na verdade não foi eu que fiz, foi a Winry, realmente esta deliciosa (^-^)  
A – Concordo plenamente (^.^)  
W – É a única coisa que eu sei cozinhar direito (^^')

E – Acho que você quis dizer que é a única coisa que você faz direito – alfinetou.  
W – Se for verdade, acho que não me importo, pois em compensação a única coisa que eu sei fazer sai bem feita.  
E – Isso faz você ser quase uma inútil.  
W – Você não pode falar nada.  
E – Pq?  
W – Por ser cego.  
E – Posso ser cego, mas faço muito mais do que alguém que consegue enxergar.  
W – Mas não consegue cozinhar algum alimento para se manter e isso te faz ser dependente.  
E – Esta me subestimando demais.  
W – Digo o mesmo.  
E – Não vai começar a usar o que eu digo contra mim vai?  
W – Se for preciso.  
E – Sem criatividade.  
W – Cego.  
E – Inútil.  
W – Chato.  
E - Baka.  
W – Irritante.  
E – Descuidada.  
W - ...

A – 4 x 3 mais um e empata com ela Nii-san.

T – Que tal mais um pedaço de torta? – tentou acalmar os ânimos. Edward estava soltando fogo pelos olhos ao olhar pro irmão.

Depois de comerem mais um pedaço, sendo que Ed comeu mais 2, foram dormir.

Acordaram na manha seguinte bem cedo com Eroll cantando.

Winry demorou um pouco mais que os outros para se levantar, não tinha o mesmo costume de levantar tão cedo.

W – Ainda vai demora pra eu me acostumar a levantar tão cedo, o sol mal nasceu – esfregou os olhos preguiçosamente.  
E – Vai se acostumando se pretende ficar.  
W – Se continuar sendo grosso não vou mais te deixar comer a minha torta de maça (¬.¬*)  
E – Eu não estou sendo grosso, é o meu jeito. Se acostuma.  
W – Todo jeito pode se mudar.  
E – Esqueça nem adianta começar a tentar.  
W – Então, esqueça a minha torta.  
E – Você não pode fazer isso (ò-ó)  
W – Eu posso e vou fazer.(=p)  
E – Você esta na minha casa.  
W – Eu vou começar a morar aqui, então ela começa a ser a minha casa.  
E – Mas o dono sou eu.  
W – Na verdade você seria o herdeiro o dono, ou melhor dizendo, a dona é a sua mãe Trisha.  
E – Mas falando em superioridade eu estou muito acima de você.  
A – Amenos que vocês se casem ai ela teria os mesmos direitos.  
W,E – ISSO NUNCA IRA ACONTECER!

T – Win e Ed-1, Al-0. WinxEd 4 x 4.

E – Eu vou pro estábulo – e saiu batendo a porta.

T – Al vá chamar o seu irmão pra irmos a cidade.  
A – Ok.

A – Nii-san vamos a cidade.

Ed estava atirado na grama, perto da cerca, mais pra perto do estábulo.

E – Eu tenho que ir? – perguntou desanimado.  
A – Tem.  
E – To sem vontade (-.-)  
A – Será que pelo menos um dia você podia querer ir a cidade?  
E – Não.  
W – Nossa é tão ruim lá? - chegou pegando o fim da conversa.  
E – Sim.

W – Sua mãe mando chamar vocês antes que vocês comecem a discutir e, acho que acabei de ver o assunto. Edward sua mãe não quer saber se você quer ou não, é pra você vir junto.  
E – Eu não vou – falou decidido.  
W – Ela achou que iria dizer isso e me disse pra dizer que 'ela tem poder para não deixar você comer torta de maça'.  
E – To indo – levantou de um salto.

Logo Win e Al foram andando com Ed atrás até as portas do seleiro onde Trisha esperava.

W – Ele gosta tanto assim de torta de maça? – deu uma olhada por cima do ombro para Ed.  
A – É o prato preferido dele (^-^)

T – Ed pegue o Hornes para puxar a carroça.  
E – Mas na ultima vez foi ele, é a vez do Spiret.  
T – Foi?... – parou pensativa – acho que você tem razão, bem você quem sabe.

O loiro foi em direção ao estábulo.

T - Eles são meio parecidos e isso faz com que eu me confunda um com o outro.  
A – Só Ed mesmo pra diferenciá-los assim em esforço.  
W – E como ele faz isso?  
T,A - ...

W – Não sabem?  
T,A - ...

W – Agora lembrei, ele disse pra não falar nada da cegueira dele – suspirou.

E – Aqui esta ele.  
Al logo pegou as rédeas para botá-lo na carroça.

W – Vocês vendem a colheita que conseguem?  
A – Sim. De tempos em tempos vamos a cidade vender os frutos que colhemos, mas separamos alguns para nos mesmos.

Ao chegarem foram para um ponto onde tinha varias lojas e outras barracas vendendo coisas.

Varias pessoas cumprimentavam Trisha, Al e Ed.

Ed parecia estar com uma cara de tédio o tempo todo. Cumprimentava os outros sem muita emoção. Ficando o tempo todo ao lado do cavalo e de Dan.

Muitos perguntavam quem era a garota e Trisha respondia a mesma coisa: 'Uma ajuda feminina que vem de outra cidade, só eu com dois não dava mais' e ria.

Ficaram um tempo onde varias pessoas compravam as frutas e verduras da carroça.

T – Meninos, podem ficar aqui tomando conta da carroça, eu vou com a Winry comprar algumas roupas para ela.  
A, E – Ok.

Logo elas estavam em uma loja que vendia roupas e não foi uma completa surpresa para Win Trisha conhecer todas as pessoas que lá estavam.

Demoraram um bom tempo vendo roupas e experimentando, Trisha aproveitou e comprou alguma coisa para si.

Quando saíram a carroça estava parada ali perto com Ed e Al dentro dela.

T – Vejo que venderam tudo – disse assim que se aproximaram.  
E – Não faltava muito mesmo e vocês demoraram –reclamou.

- Al, Trisha, Ed que bom velos, como estão?  
Uma garota de estatura media, pra pequena, se aproximou.  
A – Oi Mei – pulou pra fora da carroça – Estamos bem e você?  
M – Bem, que é ela? – notara Win.  
A – Essa é a Winry e vai ficar com agente e ajudar na fazenda, Winry essa é a Mei nossa amiga.

W – Prazer (^.^)  
M – Prazer. Hei Ed como tem passado ainda tropeçando? – brincou.

E – Você sabe que eu já não tropeço mais.  
M – E bate nas coisas?  
E – Eu já parei de bater nas coisas e tropeçar a muuuito tempo atrás e você sabe disso então quer para de pergunta isso toda vez que agente se encontra (¬-¬)  
M – Mas a Rose sempre me pergunta como você ta. Se ainda tropeça ou esbarra e eu também fico querendo saber se ta tudo ok com você.  
E – Então diz pra ela parar de se preocupar, pois isso não ajuda em nada. Isso serve pra você também.  
M – Ok! Vou dizer isso, mas duvido que ajude muito.

T – Tenho algumas coisas pra fazer vocês podem passear por ai – e botou as sacolas na carroça e logo seguiu uma direção.

M – Então, mais alguma novidade alem da Winry?  
A – A novidade ainda envolve ela – abriu o maior sorriso.  
M – Qual? – perguntou cheia de curiosidade.  
A – Mei você talvez não acredite, mas o dia de 'chove canivete' foi no dia em que ela apareceu.  
M – Não! Só pode ta brincando (O.O)

W – 'Chove canivete'? – perguntou confusa.  
A – A Mei falo um dia que quando alguém finalmente conseguiu deixar Ed sem fala iria chover canivete.

M – Nossa, me ensina a fazer isso? (*-*)  
W – Eu simplesmente faço acho que não tem como ensina (^.^')

A – E o placar esta em 4 a 4.  
E – Era por isso que você tava fazendo essa historia de placar? (ò.ó)  
M – Ele tinha que fazer! Imagina não fazer, como poderia saber se a pessoa esta a sua altura?  
E – Você inventa cada coisa (¬¬)

M – Eu tenho ainda que comprar algumas coisas que a minha mãe pediu... Al vem comigo e me conta os bate boca que eles tivera – e sem esperar resposta foi puxando ele para uma direção e começando a faze mil e uma perguntas.

W – Ela é sempre assim? (^^)  
E – Sempre.

W – Ela falou que você batia nas coisas e tropeçava... Você não foi sempre cego?  
E – E você pulou o muro da sua casa por?  
W – Não vale, eu te perguntei primeiro.  
E – E eu mantenho o que eu disse naquela vez.  
W – Será que não pode nem dizer uma pequena informação?  
E – Uma informação não é o suficiente.  
W – Seu...

- Ora, ora, ora o que temos aqui e ai 'Blind Boy'***** como tem passado? Esbarrando em tudo eu suponho.  
Um garoto de cabelos estilo samambaia se aproximou.

E – Tem sempre essas moscas chatas zunindo no meu ouvido, tem um mata mosca?  
- Vejo que arranjou uma amiga nova, aposto que você só sente pena dele por isso ta com ele, posso saber o nome dessa linda, gentil e 'piedosa' garota?  
W – Hei Ed que é essa 'mosca'? – apontando para a o garoto.

- Minha cara meu nome é Envy e não 'mosca'(¬¬), agora poderia me dizer o seu nome?

Ed – Uma mosca chata e irritante que só serve pra fica zunindo no ouvido das pessoas – respondeu a pergunta de Winry como se Envy nem tivesse falado.

En – você tem que falar como se eu nem estivesse aqui?  
Ed – Ta vendo ele só serve pra zunir no ouvido dos outros (u.u)  
En – Ora seu desgraçado, você tem sorte de ser cego, pois eu não bato em deficientes.  
Ed – E ainda tenta dar uma de durão e bonzinho. Só quem não te conhece pra pensar que você realmente não iria me bater só por um pequeno detalhe. Eu podia estar à beira da morte e mesmo assim você bateria em mim.  
En – Para de inventar eu não faria isso.  
Ed – Então porque a sua voz diz o contrario? – falou calmo.  
En – Mi... minha voz não saiu nem um pouco falhada nem tremida – mostrando sinais de nervosismo.  
Ed – E agora gaguejou (^^)

En – Eu... eu não...Você nem pode provar o que esta dizendo!  
Ed – E agora tenta negar – suspiro – você não engana e se mantenha calmo.  
En – Mas você ainda não pode provar!  
Ed – Por ter ficado irritado, tentado negar, não saber direito o que falar, gaguejar e a voz ainda não falar com convicção quer provas mais?

En – Mas eu não falei sem convicção.  
Ed – Se esqueceu que eu ouço mais que os outros?  
En- Mas...Seu...  
E – E depois é só fazer você mostrar que realmente estava mentindo isso é tão fácil. 'Mosca' você cai num pega-mosca rápido demais.

Winry estava se segurando para não começar a rir das caras que Envy fez perante a serenidade de Ed e suas palavras.

-Envy! Te achei seu desgraçado!  
En – Te dou o troco numa outra hora 'Blind Boy' – e saiu correndo.

Logo Winry viu quem gritara quando uma garota que passou correndo ainda gritando.  
-Seu desgraçado não pense que você vai fugir tão facilmente!

W – Nossa o que será que ele fez? (o-o)  
E – Ele deve ter feito alguma coisa ao Yao.  
W – Quem? (o.õ)  
E – Ling Yao é um garoto aqui da aldeia; e essa maluca que passo gritando é a Ran Fan sempre que o 'mosca' se aproveita dele, já que ele é mais forte que o Ling, roubando o dinheiro dele.  
W – E essa tal de Ran por acaso é mais forte que ele?  
E – Na verdade eu acho que não, mas quando se trata do Ling ela consegue botar medo em qualquer um.

W – Nossa. Você e o outro, Envy isso? Sempre se chamam por apelidos?  
E – Sim.

W – E quem é a Rose?  
E - Amiga da Mei.  
W - E não é nada sua?  
E – Conhecida.  
W – (o-o) A garota se preocupa com você e ela é só uma conhecida...?  
E – Não vejo o que mais poderia ter.

W – E a Mei?  
E – Conhecida também.  
W – Você não tem nenhum amigo(a)? (o-õ)  
E – Um dia achei ter. Mas o único que realmente posso chamar de amigo é o Al.

W – Então acrescente mais eu nessa lista.  
E – Me de um bom motivo?  
W – **Eu não tenho piedade de você**.  
E – ã?  
W – Você não gosta das pessoas que tem pena de você só por que é cego, você não quer ser tratado diferente, e pelo que estou começando a entender você nem sempre foi cego.  
E - ...  
W – Acertei ^^

Apos um minuto de silencio Trisha apareceu com umas sacolas.

T – Voltei! Cadê o Al? – botando as sacolas dentro da carroça e olhando em volta.  
E – Foi junto com a Mei fazer umas compras pra contar do 'tão incrível' bate boca entre eu e a Winry.  
T – Ele já deve estar voltando.  
W – Não é ele vindo lá? – apontou para uma pessoinha ao longe.  
T – Parece ser já subindo na carroça.

Logo Al também já estava na carroça e botou ela a andar de volta para casa.

***Blind Boy = **Menino Cego

Para os que não sabem blind se fala blaind, só digo isso pq é mais bonitinho blaind boy do que (para os que não sabem) blind boy.

_N/A: Pois é gente, como podem ver criei novos conceitos para separar espaço e tempo, alem de resolver o problema de explicações de humor xD_

_O titulo fico meio ruim, mas foi o que me veio pra por =p. Adoraria uma sugestão de titulo =)_

_Como devem ter notado, vai ser fácil ver até onde modifiquei pelos caps novos terem titulo e os antigos não._

_Comentem /o/_


	3. Chapter 3

Oi gente!

Tem umas coisas que eu esqueci de dizer no cap anterior, isso graças a minha amiga e seus assuntos q duram uma eternidade.

1º: a Mei ñ vai ser aquele pingo de gente xD imaginem ela mais o menos do tamanho do Al.

2º: Eu sou horrível em explicar as coisas (--¨) acho q meio q deu para perceber. Então fica meio por conta da linda imaginação q vocês tem.

3º: Eu pretendo usar só os personagens que tem em FMA assim vocês já tem uma idéia de como são e mais o menos o comportamento, tem possibilidade de mudar o comportamento, creio eu q notaram as mudanças deles.

4º: Se por acaso ocorrer de ñ ficar algo claro durante a fic (de um modo q fique completamente avoado ao assunto) me falem que eu vou tentar explicar melhor.

Cap3 

Ed e Win não se falaram mais depois q voltaram.

Cada um estava empenhado em fazer alguma coisa. Ed cuidava dos animais e Winry ajudava na horta e a levar os livros para o sótão.

No outro dia terminaram de tirar os livros e também chegou à encomenda q Trisha fez das coisas para o quarto de Win.

Logo estavam arrumando o quarto dela deixando uma estante com alguns livros q, durante a arrumação, interessaram a ela.

Os dias q se passaram andaram muito calmos que chegava a ser estranho.

Ed e Win sem brigar era estranho. Não estavam a se falando muito somente o necessário, isso ocorreu mais por parte de Ed que ficava muito tempo com os animais e se mantinha afastado de Winry.

Winry estava se cansando de ele estar evitando ela.

Foi procura-lo e por algum motivo tinha certeza que ele estava junto de Ernesto.

Caminhando pelo campo avistou o grupo.

Ao se aproximar viu que Ernesto estava mais distante com duas pessoas perto dele. E ao se aproximar deles pode ver que era Ed e Al e logo começou a ouvir a conversa.

A – Qual o problema?

E – Não tem problema.

A – Claro que tem para de fingi que não tem porque tem.

E – Não te devo explicação – falou se deitando na grama.

A – Será que da pra se abrir pelomenos comigo?

Silencio foi a resposta.

W – Quem cala consente sabiam?

A – Winry!? A quanto tempo esta ai?

W – Tempo suficiente pra ver que tem gente que não se abre nem com o próprio irmão.

E – E deixar você ouvir a nossa conversa?

W – Posso até ter pegado só o fim dela, mas pelo que vi já estavam a discutir um tempo.

A – Nisso ela tem razão.

E – E eu com isso.

A – Nii-san! – já estava irritado – da pra pelomenos me promete que mais tarde vai me conta o que ta te incomodando ou o que você esta escondendo?

E – Primeiro: Eu não to escondendo nada...

W – Só de mim.

E – Segundo: - continuou como se ela nem tivesse falado - Não tem nada me incomodando.

W – Só a minha presença.

A – O que aconteceu na cidade enquanto eu não estava com vocês?

W - B...

E – Nada.

Winry o olhou se perguntando o que tinha demais no que tinha acontecido afinal.

A – Conversem e se entendam – e sai dali.

Ed só deu um suspiro continuou deitado como se estivesse olhando para o céu.

W – Ta certo o que teve demais no que eu te disse lá na cidade?

Silencio.

W – Volto a repeti quem cala consente.

E – Que enche o saco de outro.

W – Mas eu vim aqui pra acabar com isso, to cansada de ser tratada como se não existisse.

E – Então aproveite enquanto ainda me dou o trabalho de falar porque daqui a pouco vou parar.

W – Da pra ser mais amigável com alguém que ta tentando se legal?

E – Não.

W – Por que essa frieza toda?

E – Não é da sua conta.

W – Ta começando a se.

E – Não tem nada a ver com você.

W – Mas esta se dirigindo a mim.

E – Não se meta no que só intereça a mim.

W – Desse jeito ta me interessando também.

E – Então fica na curiosidade.

W – Eu não vou desistir tão facilmente.

E – Eu aconselho a parar de tentar.

W –Me de um bom motivo.

E – Eu não vou te falar nada.

W – Isso só o tempo dirá.

E – Eu digo que não vai adiantar.

W – Você não é nenhum senhor do tempo pra dizer isso.

E – Se eu quiser é só eu me candidatar ao emprego.

W – Não tem como fazer isso.

E – E os caras do tempo da TV? – deu um sorriso cínico.

W – Não to falando desses caras – teve que se segurar pra não rir.

E – Pensei que fosse eles – falou sarcástico.

W – Pois saiba que não são eles a quem eu me refiro.

E – É uma pena seria legar dizer se vai ou não chover – continuou com o sarcasmo, mas não continuar falou normal - a proposito amanha ira chover.

W – Mas o céu ta sem nuvem agora e não tem vento.

E – Espere pra ver.

W – Mas não pensa que só porque conseguiu desviar do assunto eu vou desistir.

E – Que assunto?

W – Para de se fazer de sonso!

E – Eu não estou me fazendo.

W – Você esta sim!

E – Prove.

W – Como é que você que eu prove?

E – Não sei isso é com você.

W – Hora seu... – mil e um palavrões passaram por sua cabeça para responder, mas se segurou pra não soltar aquela lista.

Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e contou até 10.

W – Ok não tem como te provar isso no momento, pois nada me vem a mente – e sentou ao seu lado – mas eu ainda quero sabe o que tem demais no que eu falei lá na cidade.

E -...

W – Não vai responder?

E - ...

W – Morreu?

E - ...o céu esta sem nuvens...

Winry não entendeu o porque daquela afirmação repentina. Observou que ele continuava a olhar fixamente para o céu.

W – Por que essa afirmação?

E – Estou pensando alto.

Winry resolveu ficar quieta só observando a campina que se estendia até onde à vista podia alcançar e com umas árvores ao longe. Notou também que os cavalos não estavam muito distantes.

W – Nossa é bem bonito aqui. – tentou puxar algum assunto.

E – Águia.

W – Que?

Winry olhou pra ele e depois olhou pro céu e viu uma águia.

W – Como... mas... você é cego mesmo ou é só fingimento?

Ed começou a rir.

W – O que tem de tão engraçado?

E – Por que eu fingiria que sou cego?

W – Hora sei lá... mas se você não fosse do tipo que afastas as pessoas e as quer longe chutaria numa possível forma de chamar a atenção.

E – Se um dia eu fizer isso acredite não sou eu – respondeu ainda rindo.

W – Mas como você sabia da águia?

E – Bem se estiver disposta a começar a falar do seu passado vamos fale.

W – Ainda não.

Ed a olhou o sorriso tinha sumido ela falou mesmo 'ainda', realmente não acreditava que ela estava tão perto de lhe falar quem era.

E – O que aconteceu para começar a ceder a falar sobre você?

W – Amigos contam seus segredos uns aos outros certo? – e deu um sorriso.

E – Só é segredo mesmo quando só uma pessoa sabe.

W – Esse segredo é do solitário, segredo a dois é mais divertido e bem menos pesado de se carregar nas costas.

Recebeu um suspiro como resposta que só serviu para abrir mais ainda seu sorriso.

Ficaram mais um tempo ali naquela posição sem falar nada. Até começar a escurecer e Ed se levantar e com um assobio alto que se arrastou pelos campos fez os cavalos e o gado começar a segui-lo devolta para o estábulo.

Winry ajudou a coloca-los no estábulo o que fez a tarefa ser mais rápida exceto com o contra tempo de botar Berne.

No outro dia Al avia saído até a cidade e Trisha pediu para Winry levar um livro até uma vizinha que tinha ali perto. E pediu para Ed ir junto afinal ele sabia o caminho.

E – Podia só ter feito o Dan vir com você.

W – Então por que veio?

E – Ele é meu guia e até me viro sem ele, mas me acostumei demais com ele.

W – Realmente avia esquecido do seu probleminha.

E –Não precisa menti.

W – Mas eu não estou mentindo e você sabe disso.

E – E por que você consegue afirma isso com tanta convicção?

W – Porque eu percebi que você tem uns ouvidos muito bons, tão bons ao ponto de poder saber como a pessoa ta só pela fala.

Ed derepente parou.

W – O q...

Parou de falar ao ver um cara saindo de trás de uma árvore atrás de Ed e outro saiu quase na sua frente. Ambos armados com uma faca.Dan estava rosnando e pronto para atacar, mas Ed fez um sinal pra ele, que pode se perceber que era um comando para ele se acalmar, pois logo ele saiu da postura de ataque.

? – Só nos entreguem dinheiro ou algo de valor e ninguém se machuca – falou o que estava na frente de Win.

E – Tão brincando né?

? - Garoto eu não brinco – respondeu o mesmo.

E – Quem são esses seus amigo mosca?

Winry ficou com uma grande duvida na cabeça. O cara nem tava ali.

Ed – Vamos apareça. Eu sei que você ta ai encima – e olhou pra cima.

Winry ao olhar viu o cara encima de um galho tentando se manter escondido.

Envy fez algum sinal com a mão que fez os caras partirem pra cima deles.

Winry não sabia o que fazer, mas acabou não precisando fazer nada.

Arregalou os olhos quando viu Ed fazer seu atacante ir contra a árvore com um chute.

Sentiu que o outro já estava para prende-la e botar a faca na sua garganta, mas consegui agir rápido o suficiente para que ele só conseguisse segurar o seu braço e já ia a puxando para tentar fazer o que iria fazer antes. Mas novamente foi atrapalhado, pois Ed avia lhe dado um soco no estomago e com isso ele a largou, mas fez um corte na sua bochecha, por sorte nada profundo.

Um caído de joelhos com as mãos no estomago e o outro com dor no lugar onde Ed desferiu o chute e encostado na árvore.

Ed – Olha sinto muito, mas vai precisar de mais gente se quiser me assaltar e de preferência participe.

Ed começou a caminhas e Dan logo veio atrás olhando para os bandidos e para Envy.

Winry também começou a andar ao lado de Ed.

Quando foi dar mais uma olhada para trás viu Envy pulando da árvore e tocando uma faca na direção de Ed.

W – CUIDADO!

E se atirou encima de Ed para que ele não fosse atingido e Dan foi logo atacando Envy que já estava pegando a faca que estava no chão de um dos outros dois.

W – PARA DAN! – saiu de cima de Ed.

Dan parou e a olhou.

W – Vem aqui agora! – a voz saiu tão autoritária que o cachorro resolveu obedecer – Agora se você tentar mais alguma – apontou para Envy que estava pasmo com a garota – não vai ser só eles que vão bater em você, vou te deixar irreconhecível e ainda dou um jeito de te prender e fazer você pegar prisão perpetua! Isso serve pros seus amigos também!

Ela estava conseguindo botar medo em todos eles Dan chegava a estar meio agachado com o rabo meio que entre as pernas.

Ed – "De onde ela tirou toda essa... coragem, toda... autoridade?"

Winry ajudou Ed a se levantar e começou a andar novamente. Ed logo a seguiu com Dan.

Já estavam afastados do lugar onde ocorreu o incidente.

E – De onde surgiu aquilo?

W – Aquilo o que?

E – Você mandando com tanta autoridade?

W – Ha isso – sorriu – depois te conto, não é aquela casa lá? – apontou para uma casinha que tinha ao longo de uma pequena estrada que tinha a esquerda.

E –Dan?

Dan começou a andar na estrada apontada por Winry.

E –Ela mesmo.

Winry estava a olhar o terreno enquanto Ed ia até a porta e batia nela que logo foi atendida, mas Winry estava distraída observando o lugar que nem olhou para a pessoa que abrira a porta.

? – Chibi quanto tempo?

E – Já falei pra para de me chama assim velhota tampinha!

Winry assim que se virou para olhar a pessoa.

W – "Essa voz não me é estranha..."- e ao olhar viu uma velha baixinha com um cachimbo na boca sorrindo para Ed. Ela parecia nem ter a notado ainda.

? – Mas o que o trás aqui?

E – Minha mãe mando agente entregar um livro para você velhota.

? – O Al também veio? – E ao olhar para o lado não viu quem pensava encontrar.

E – Não.

? – O que você esta fazendo aqui??

W - ...

E – Nani?

Ed não estava entendendo, mas ao ouvir Winry dar um passo pra traz pode perceber que avia algo ali.

E – Se conhecem?

? – Sim, mas... Winry o que ouve com a sua bochecha?

Winry estava muito chocada ao ver ela ali realmente não imaginava encontra ela.

E –Vovó Pinako pode explicar de onde vocês se conhecem?

P – Ela é minha neta.

Agora não era só Winry que estava em choque Ed também estava.

N/A: Eu acho que ta pequeno, mas vai sabe se isso não é grande pra vocês xD. Podem também gostar de um cap pequeno.

Bem agradeço a Amandoin, Taijiya Sango-san, Helena Hiwatari e Estrela Negra pelos comentários. É Bom saber que estão gostando e Taijiya você tinha perguntado pela Pinako bem ai esta ela xD.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap.4

E – Pen... voc... por...

Ed não conseguia formar uma frase tamanha a surpresa.

Winry estava num estado pior nem falar conseguia e estava branca.

W – "Mas...ela... me disseram..."

Nem seus pensamentos saiam direito.

P – Acho que realmente me consideraram morta.

E – O q?

P – Lá no...

Winry tampou a boca dela.

W – Nem pense em falar lá de casa.

P – Até que se recuperou rápido do susto – falou assim que a neta tirou a mão de sua boca.

W – Mas então você realmente não tinha morrido - afirmou pra si mesma num fio de voz antes de lagrimas aparecerem nos seus olhos e abraçou Pinako, que correspondeu – realmente pensei que... tinha ficado sozinha – apertou mais a velha e deixou as lagrimas rolarem.

P – Calma eu estou bem como pode ver.Vamos entrar vou preparar um chá e ai poderemos conversar com calma.

Dito isso entraram e foram pra cozinha. Não era nada muito grande a casa em si também demonstrava ser pequena.Tinha só um andar.

Winry ainda tentava controlar as lagrimas enquanto Pinako fazia o chá. Ed resolveu ficar calado achando melhor não abrir a boca naquela hora. E ficou os dois sentados à mesa esperando cada qual com os seus pensamentos.

P – Tome isso ajudara a se acalmar – botou a xícara na frente da garota, e botou uma outra para Ed – Já vou também dar um jeitinho nesse ferimento – e logo cuidou do ferimento.

Winry tomava enquanto ainda buscava a calma.

P – Então acha que vai conseguir me contar o que faz aqui?

W – Eu fugi, não agüentava mais ficar lá – por um momento se esquecera de Ed – Você não vai me mandar voltar vai? – se preocupou com essa hipótese que passou pela sua mente.

P – Não vou te obrigar a nada que não queira fazer, mas isso foi meio sem pensar você pelo menos tinha idéia de para onde ir?

W – Não só queria ir o mais longe possível.

P – Só vou te repreender por ter feito isso sem pensar. Mas pelo visto deu sorte em encontrar um lugar pra ficar.

W – Hai... mas por que não mandou uma carta que seja dizendo que esta viva?

P – E voltar para aquele 'fim de mundo'? Nem pensar.

W – Mas eles não iriam te fazer voltar.

P –Acredite eles fariam se você soubesse que eu estava viva.

E - Por quê? – Finalmente Ed resolve se mostrar presente, queria ter ficado de boca fechada pra ver se não conseguia ouvir algo que esclarecesse sobre o lugar de onde elas vieram e com isso alguma coisa do passado de Winry.

W – Melhor falarmos de outra coisa. Que tal a senhora me conta sobre a cegueira do Edward.

E - ¬.¬ Nem pensar.

P – Hora por que não chibi?

E – 1º para de me chamar assim, 2º se não me revelar nada do passado da Winry não revele nada da minha cegueira.

W – Não liga pra ele e vai falando.

E – Isso é injustiça!

W – Não é não.

P – Posso entender o que ta havendo?

Ed logo explicou a situação.

P – Bem então eu não vou falar nada isso só caba a vocês falarem um pro outro.

Os dois suspiraram.

Um trovão estridente se fez ouvir fazendo Win dar um pulo na cadeira.

Pinako se levantou e foi num armário pegando um frasco – aqueles frasquinhos de remédio que tem conta-gotas -, Win ñ entendeu o motivo de ela ter pego aquilo até ver ela ir onde Ed estava, este estava com as mãos nos ouvidos.

P – Tire a mão do ouvido e inclina a cabeça.

Ed fez isso e Pinako botou umas gotas no ouvido dele, repetindo o mesmo no outro.

P – Seus ouvidos apurados tem essa desvantagem, um barulho estridente demais causa dor neles – explicou a Win.

W – Mas isso ocorrem em todos os trovoes?

P – Não só nesses que são muito fortes, os mais fracos passa sem grandes problemas.

E – Esta começando a chover, se formos agora evitamos uma chuva mais forte.

W – Ok, volto amanha vovó.

P – Certo, eu acompanho vocês até a porta.

Corriam para casa, pois a chuva já havia começado e cada vez parecia aumentar mais e mais.

Umas duas vezes Ed levou as mãos aos ouvido e tinham que diminuir a velocidade para ele se recuperar.

W – Vamos, essa dor já devia ter passado não?!

E – Não é tão simples assim ¬.¬ - ainda com as mãos nos ouvido.

W – Já estamos quase chegando faça um esforço.

E – Só que um trovão seguido logo de outro prejudica sabia? – voltou a correr.

W – Mas não deve ser tão ruim assim – já correndo atrás dele.

E – Essa dor é pior que qualquer dor de ouvido que qualquer um já teve.

W – Se eu pudesse sentir poderia dizer que você tem razão.

E – Acho que se você cortar o braço a dor pode ser igual.

W – E qual é a dor de cortar um braço?

E – Se quiser eu te mostro só preciso de uma faca.

W – Não obrigada.

Assim que ela terminou de falar já estavam entrando nos terrenos da fazenda.

Ed foi o primeiro a entrar na casa e logo se dirigiu a um armário onde tinha medicamentos.

Winry já ia seguindo para o seu quarto quando Ed a chama.

W – O q foi?

E – Detesto estar te pedindo isso, mas... pode me ajudar a achar meu remédio de ouvido.

W – Você tem olhos pode procurar sozinho.

E - ¬-¬' eu sou cego.

W – Opa! " Desculpa – foi até o armário e procurou – você tava correndo antes como se nem fosse, ai é bem fácil de se esquecer – acho em meio a outros que tinha ali – agora quantas gotas vão?

E – Por que quer saber?

W – Hora não queria a minha ajuda?

E –Para achar ¬.¬

W – Mas agora eu quero ajudar a botar também – abriu o frasquinho e já fazia ele deixar de lado a cabeça - quantas gotas?

E – 3 --

E assim Winry aplicou nos dois ouvidos.

W – Viu não é tão ruim ser ajudado .

E - ¬.¬ você não tava me dando escolha.

W – Depois eu continuo discutindo com você, agora eu vou me trocar.

Deu as costas a Ed e seguiu para seu quarto sem olhar para traz.

Depois de se trocar foi ver a onde Trisha estava e a encontrou na sala dormindo numa poltrona com um livro aberto em seu colo. Pegou o livro com cuidado para não acorda-la e marcou a pagina botando-o em cima da mesinha de centro que havia ali.

Foi para a cozinha e viu que a torta havia acabado.

W – Desse jeito vou gastar todas as maças só fazendo torta.

E começou a fazer outra. Enquanto fazia notara que os trovões para, e só se ouvia o barulho da chuva.

E – Torta!

Havia entrado na cozinha e já ia na direção da torta que estava encima da mesa, mas foi barrado.

W – Nem pense nisso! Alem de eu a recém ter tirado ela do forno tem o risco de você acabar com ela.

E – Eu não vou comer tudo só quero um pedaço.

W – Sei 'SÓ' um pedaço, você quis dizer você quis dizer que vai deixar apenas um pedaço.

E - Eu não iria fazer algo assim.

W – Acho melhor fazer outra para garantir que Al e Trisha comam também.

E – Não exagera.

W – Eu não to exagerando.

E – Claro que sim.

W – Claro que não.

A – Bom ver que vocês voltaram a se falar normalmente, eu quero dizer brigar – acabava de entrar pegando o final da discussão.

E – Não estávamos brigando.

A – Estavam sim.

E – Só se estivéssemos usando os punhos.

A – Não precisa se usar os punhos para brigar

W – Ele tem razão, pode se usar os pés também.

A - ¬.¬ "eu crente de que ela ia concordar comigo"

T – Ed e Win 2, Al 0

A,E,W – A quanto tempo a esta ai?

T – Não faz muito tempo. Teve trovoes fortes?

W – Sim, por que?

T – É que pro Ed não ter notado só podia ser por causa dos trovoes, que eu nem sei como não acordei com o barulho.

Ed aproveitando que Win estava dando mais atenção a Trisha arriscou tentar chegar a torta. O que foi um erro.

W –Nem pensa!! – e puxou pela gola da camisa pra fora da cozinha sendo seguido por Al e Trisha.

W – Fica ai sentado enquanto eu acho um lugar seguro para a torta – disse assim que o fez sentar no sofá.

E - E quem você pensa que é pra mandar em mim? – se levantou.

A – "Se ele pudesse ver o olhar dela com certeza estaria sentando demovo"

W – A dona que fez a torta – olhar ameaçador.

E – E eu sou o dono das maças e do resto que te ajudou a fazer a torta.

W – Sua mãe é a dona.

E – Vice-dono.

W – Esta em segundo lugar e não pode decidir nada.

E – Posso e decido.

W – Sua mãe tem que lhe dar permissão.

E – Já deu.

W – QUE?

E – Tenho permissão para decidir sobre os assuntos que envolvem qualquer coisa dentro da nossa propriedade.

Winry olhou para Trisha ainda não entendia.

A – Deixa que eu explico, é o seguinte meu 'doce' irmão tem esse direito realmente, pois em alguns assuntos ele é quem cuida e ele tem idéias realmente boas e, pode-se dizer...

E – Pode-se nada, sou.

A – Mais 'inteligente' e firme em suas decisões – continuou como se Ed não tivesse falado.

W – Então ele é tipo o administrador de tudo?

A – Pode-se dizer.

W – Ok ponto pra você, mas eu vou ser a 'administradora da cozinha', é claro com sua permissão Trisha?

T – Concedida.

E - ¬.¬

W - Ponto pra mim

A – 5 x 5.

W – Agora fica longe da cozinha até eu dizer que você pode entrar – saiu da sala.

E – Mãe você tinha que cortar o meu barato ¬-¬

T – Hora Ed eu não podia negar

E – Podia sim ò.ó

A – Nii-san deixa disso o melhor que você consegue faze na cozinha é encher um copo e comer.

E - ¬¬ eu posso faze mais que isso.

A – Mas no momento você não pode.

Winry ainda conseguira ouvir aquela conversa até aquele ponto.

W – 'Como assim no momento?' – começou a procurar um lugar seguro para botar a torta – 'Será que... ele não é completamente cego?' – resolveu botar em cima da geladeira mesmo e puxou um banco para poder botar a torta bem fora de alcance – 'Mas não pode ele deu sinais mais que claros que não enxerga, mas também deu uns sinais que é de se desconfiar' – desceu da cadeira e a botou de volta no lugar e foi ai que viu o jornal em cima da mesa.

E viu uma manchete que já saíra a 3 semanas atrás lá de sua cidade natal.

Pegou o jornal e deu uma olhada, era igual à manchete de lá, mas tinha só a diferença de informar o nome da cidade.

A – Vejo que acabou de notar o jornal.

W – Isso já foi anunciado há 3 semanas atrás – ainda olhava a manchete no jornal.

A – Você é obvio que já deveria saber afinal vem de lá, mas aqui as noticias de lá demoram pra chegar às vezes é só 2 semanas às vezes até 7.

E Trisha entrou na cozinha.

T – Noticias de sua cidade?

W – Na verdade eu já sabia.

E – O jornal tem alguma coisa de interessante?

A – A considerada princesa do país conseguiu um noivo.

T – Finalmente ela vai ter alguém. Quem é?

A – Filho do tal de King Bradley, o nome dele é...

W – Salem – ela ainda não havia tirado os olhos do jornal e seu rosto estava escondido atrás dele.

A – Isso, o pai dele é o líder do Exercito.

T – Talvez o filho dele seja mesmo um bom partido.

E – Duas pessoas com heranças gigantescas, com o maior posto que se pode alcançar para herdar... realmente eles se merecem – tinha desdém em sua voz.

W – Ele não se merecem coisa nenhuma.

Todos olharam para Winry surpresos, que avia tocado o jornal na mesa.

T – Por que não?

W – Por... – suspirou e se manteve calada.

E - Não vai me dizer que você gosta do engomado?

W - Você o conheceu? – estava surpresa e isso era visível.

E – Tive esse desprazer.Mas você gosta dele?

W – É claro que não! Quem consegue gostar de alguém como ele?

A – 99 da população feminina.

E,W – Isso porque não o conhecem de verdade – com irritação na voz de ambos.

Nisso se olharam, apesar de – por parte de Ed – ser só reflexo.

E – De onde você o conhece? – estreitou os olhos.

W - Do mesmo modo que a minha avó.

E – Isso me lembra que eu não contei a vocês a minha mais recente descoberta.

T,A - ?

E – A avó dela é a Velha Pinako.

Winry notou que Trisha parecia ter ficado branca por uns estantes enquanto Al olhava para o irmão de boca aberta sem acreditar.

A – Ela...mas...achávamos...

E – Tive a mesma reação.

W – Eu não sabia que ela morava aqui, pra fala a verdade tinham me dito que ela avia morrido – abaixou a cabeça.

A – Sinto muito.

W – Não tudo bem. Foi muito bom saber que ela esta viva – levantou-a agora mostrando um sorriso.

A – Mãe? Algum problema.

Trisha encarava fixamente Win e parecia pasma.

T – Você é... – ela ainda estava sem conseguir acreditar.

N/A: Oi! o/

Resolvi deixa por isso mesmo, não to a fim de alongar mais esse cap. -- (xD)

Arigatoo a Lua e Lyriath Eowyn pelos comentários.

Sobre meus errinhos de portuga --' eu preciso de uma beta, mas não tem ninguém interessado ai à coisa meio que complica pro meu lado, mas eu tento não errar, mas é difícil sempre tem algo que escapa e eu não tenho saco pra reler tudo e mesmo se eu fizesse eu deixo passa varias coisas, pois não leria com a devida atenção, e to usando Word, mas pelo visto até o desgraçado deixa passa ò.ó.

Bjs!


	5. Chapter 5

Cap.5

Depois de uns minutos de silencio cortante, Winry resolveu se pronunciar.

W – Vovó te contou de onde vinha e de que família?

Trisha só concordou com a cabeça e suspirou.

Winry baixou a cabeça.

E - Ta certo, que tal abri logo o jogo e falar de uma maldita vez de que família você vem?

W – Da mesma que a minha avó – e foi em direção a porta.

E – Eu quero sabe o nome.

W – Sua mãe sabe, mas você só poderá ouvir da minha boca – e se retirou da cozinha.

E – Mãe, de que família ela veio?

T – Como ela disse – sua voz saiu baixa, mas o suficientemente alta para ser escutada – só ela pode dizer a você, afinal, foi esse o trato entre vocês.

Ed deu uma bufada, mas notara que sua mãe estava mais do que perdida em pensamentos.

O jantar foi um silencio tão grande que só era quebrado pelo barulho dos talheres.

No outro dia Win foi conversar com a sua avó, Ed falara para a mãe da pequena conversa que conseguira presenciar entre elas no dia anterior.

Win tentou conseguir algum canto na casa de Pinako para ficar, mas a casa não tinha tanto espaço e Pinako insistia em dizer que dava para confiar cegamente nos Elric.

Quando teve que voltar ainda não estava a fim de encarar Trisha e resolveu conhecer o bosque.

Nem se embrenhou muito na floresta e achou uma clareira com uma casinha.

Parecia que não era tocada há anos.

Forçou um pouco a porta e logo conseguiu entrar.

Parecia um pequeno laboratório, tinha estantes de livros, garrafas e potes vazios ou com algum liquido dentro de diversas cores.

Entrou e notou que em um canto havia diversos fragmentos de frascos e uma mancha branca no local onde, supostamente, os líquidos que estavam nos frascos cairam.

E – Não deveria estar aqui.

Winry se arrepiou ao ouvir a voz de Ed, ainda mais porque estava num tom muito frio.

W – Desculpa...eu...só...bem...

Ele parecia olha-la fixamente e de uma forma muito fria assim como a sua voz.

E – Vamos.

Winry não precisou ouvir duas vezes para sai logo dali.

E – Nunca mais entre aqui ou abra esse lugar – falava enquanto fechava a porta. Seu tom frio permanecia.

W – Posso saber por quê?

E – Saiba só que é um lugar abandonado e que nunca mais pretendemos abrir nem chegar perto.

W – Mas por que esta aqui então?

E – Digamos que apenas 'vi' você entrar na floresta e presumi que encontraria esse lugar.

Winry realmente não gostava daquela voz fria com a qual ele falava. Era como se não tivesse um pingo de vida.

W – Desculpa, não vou mais voltar aqui.

E – Muito menos chegar perto.

Aquilo nem soara como um pedido e sim como uma ordem que ela achou melhor não desobedecer.

T – Desculpa o meu jeito de agir. Foi o choque de descobrir a verdade sobre você.

Quando voltaram para a casa Trisha pedira pra falar com ela, já estava de volta ao normal com seu habitual sorriso no rosto.

W – Não, tudo bem, acho que agiria da mesma forma se fosse a senhora.

T – Você pode ficar aqui conosco, realmente não tem problema.

W – Arigatoo.

Aquela frase foi o que mais tranqüilizou Win. Saber que poderia ficar sem problemas.

Novamente Ed se fechara com ela. Winry resolveu dar um tempo a ele dessa vez; afinal não sabia o que aquele lugar simbolizava para o garoto.

Num dia uma garota da mesma idade de Win havia entrado pelo portão de entrada.

Win vendo aquilo foi logo ver o que ela queria.

W – Ola!

? – Oi. Desculpa, mas quem é você?

W – Acho que eu é quem deveria fazer essa pergunta.

? – Mas você nem mora aqui.

W – Moro sim.

A garota a olhava como se não acreditasse.

R – Bem me chamo Rose e aqui não é onde os Elrics moram...?

W – É sim."O nome dela não me é estranho, mas de onde eu já ouvi esse nome?"

R – Qual o seu nome?

W – Winry.

R – Winry...Winry...esse nome não me é estranho – ficou pensativa até que avistou alguém – ED-KUN!

E foi correndo até o garoto e deu um abraço ele, mas ele não correspondeu.

Winry foi até lá ver se não descobria mais sobre ela.

R – Ed-kun tem andado bem?

E – si...

R – E quem é essa Winry?

E – Ela ajuda na fazenda.

A garota começou a fazer varias perguntas ao que Winry notou que Ed respondia sem animação.

E – Rose eu tenho que ir botar o gado para pastar.

R – Por que não pede para a ajudante?

Winry notou que a tal menina olhara pra ela, querendo ver se fizera alguma ofensa a ela e até surpreendeu-se ao ver que ela parecia contente pelo o que ela a havia chamado.

E – Você sabe que Ernesto só eu consigo controlar.

R – Ainda não sei o que você vê nesse touro.

W – Um touro que teve uma vida difícil antes de encontrar um amigo da mesma espécie que o maltratou.

R – E quem disse que é por isso?

W – Nunca ouviu a historia dele?

R – E ele tem historia pra contar?

W – Todos podem ter, só que se sabe, pois foi visto e comprovado.

R – Mas ele é tão agressivo.

W – Por causa dos maus tratos.

Rose parecia ter ficado sem argumento.

E – "Se eu fosse fazer placar entre ela e Winry não teria graça, pois a Winry com certeza não a deixaria sair do zero"

Ed foi para o celeiro. Trisha aparecera para cumprimentar Rose e elas ficaram a conversar e

Win decidiu ir fazer os afazeres que tinha.

Quando novamente encontrou Rose com Ed, viu ele olhar na sua direção com o olhar cheio de súplica, que pedia que ela o tirasse dali.Winry riu internamente daquilo.

W – Ed, eu preciso ver uma coisa no Berner.

R – Você não pode ir sozinha?

W – Ele geralmente esta perto de Ernesto e eu não quero me arriscar.

E – OK!

Ele tentou disfarçar o entusiasmo, mas Winry pode notar que ele realmente adorou.

Rose ficou olhando da cerca, afinal o gado não estava muito longe.

W – Podia pelo menos ter dito um obrigado – falou, enquanto fingia examinar Berner

E – Então realmente foi invenção.

W – Aquela sua cara de sofrimento na minha direção foi uma visão muito encantadora, mas não podia te deixar sofrendo daquele jeito, deu uma peninha.

Eles já estavam voltando e Ernesto vinha atras

E – Obrigado.

Winry se surpreendeu por ele ter dito aquilo; realmente achou que ele nem agradecer iria.

R – Como você o deixa andar desse jeito? – falou pulando a cerca, quando eles estavam mais perto

W – Nani?

R – Ele pode tropeçar em alguma coisa, vem Ed-kun eu te ajudo.

E – Eu já falei que consigo andar sozinho.

R – Mas você pode tropeçar – ia se aproximar mais, mas Ernesto deu uma bufada fazendo com que ela ficasse a onde estava – será que da pra mandar esse bicho voltar pra junto do gado?

W – O 'bicho' tem nome e ele vai pra onde bem entender, afinal, aqui é onde ele pode andar livre.

R – Não estava falando com você.

W – Então não faça perguntas que possam ser direcionadas a duas pessoas.

R – Ed-kun poderia, por favor, fazer ele se afastar?

E – Infelizmente, é como a Win disse, ele vai pra onde quer.

R – Olha a hora! Tenho que ir, até qualquer outro dia, Ed-kun.

W – Pode deixar que eu a levo até a entrada.

R – Fica longe do meu Edward-kun – falou antes de sai pelo portão.

W –Como se algum dia ele tenha sido dela! E eu não tenho o mínimo interesse nele!

Depois desse dia eles voltaram ao normal, ou seja, voltaram às brigas. Apesar de terem aqueles momentos em que conseguiam manter uma conversa civilizada.

Winry ia visitar a avó sempre que podia. Era bom tê-la novamente por perto. Também tinha vezes em que ela ia fazer uma visita.

Até o dia em que Al traz um jornal com uma noticia.

A – Mãe, Ed, Win vejam só a noticia que tem no jornal – gritou assim que entrou na casa.

Logo estavam todos reunidos na sala.

A – _A considerada Princesa do país sumiu_ – começou a ler a capa do jornal – _não se sabe ainda direito o que ocorreu._

'_Foi achado alguns de seus pertences em um lugar onde tinha suspeitas de bandido terem habitado. Não se sabe o paradeiro deles.'_

'_Então a policia presume que eles a raptaram, mas ela parece ter saído por vontade própria da casa.'_

'_Tem uma recompensa para quem acha-la e leva-la de volta para casa.Maiores informações nas paginas 5,6 e 7.'_

E – Três paginas só falando do assunto?

A – Aqui tem também uma entrevista com o noivo dela e o pai dele. Parece que o casamento tinha sido marcado para o dia após o sumiço dela.

E – Ela fez bem em ter fu...

A – Que foi?

Ed parecia estar raciocinando algo.

Ed – Qual o nome dela?

Al começou a procurar no jornal.

A – Winry Rockbell... – a ficha de Al finalmente caiu – pode ser só coincidência...cadê ela?

T – Saiu antes de você dizer o nome dela.

A – Então é realmente ela?

T – Sim.

Al foi olhar pro lugar onde seu irmão estava, mas esse também não estava mais lá.

A – Onde é que ele foi?

T – Atrás dela.

A – E, pra onde ela foi?

T – Pra fora; agora em que direção eu não sei dizer.

Ed não sabia como, mas sabia pra onde ela havia ido e foi até lá.

Winry não sabia aonde se meter e acabou por ir ao lugar em que ninguém iria procura-la. Pelo menos pensava.

Entrou e foi olhar melhor o lugar, pra se acalmar. Passou os olhos pelos livros e chegou a abrir um, mas entendeu bulhufas. Tinham uma linguagem cientifica.

Olhou novamente para a mancha no chão e agora percebera que no meio daquela mancha branca tinha uma parte que estava normal.

Tocou naquela coisa branca e viu que estava bem grudada no chão.

Observou bem à parte que o branco não tinha atingido.

W – "Caiu sobre algo" – observou melhor e viu que pelo o espaço não poderia ser um adulto que sem querer deixou aquilo cair.

E – Eu te falei pra não voltar aqui.

W – Desculpa – continuou olhando, para ter certeza de que o que estava pensando poderia ser verdade.

E – Vai continuar parada ai?

W – Você não gosta daqui. Por quê?

E – Por simplesmente não gostar.

W – Não é só por isso.

E – Eu te devo explicações?

W – Não, mas vai dever agora.

E – Nani?

W – Puxe uma cadeira e se sente ou senta no chão mesmo.

E – O que pretende?

W – Da pra cooperar? A historia não é tão curta – se ajeitou melhor no chão mesmo.

Ed suspirou, mas sentou perto de onde ela estava.

W - Bem vou começar quando perdi meus pais. Minha avó ficou de líder do país até eu atingir 18 anos. Eu dizia que não teria jeito para mandar nas pessoas e não queria mais ocupar o lugar de meu pai. Depois minha avó fugiu; ela também não estava gostando de liderar. Ela me contou isso. Eu queria ir atrás dela e por isso, disseram que ela estava morta. 'O King Bradley ficou no lugar dela, isso só foi decidido porque ele tinha o maior posto no exercito, em outras palavras, ele era o líder do exercito.'

'Ele tem um filho, Salem, você o conhece e sabe que ele não é o cavalheiro que demonstra ser. Ele começou a passar mais tempo comigo e com isso conheci a verdadeira face dele.

Não sei como, nem quando se espalhou que nós tínhamos um caso. As pessoas pareciam não me ouvir quando eu dizia que não tínhamos nada e Salem não nada fazia para desmentir, mas ajudava as pessoas a pensar que era verdade. Graças a isso, o seu pai resolveu que eu não podia mais sair sem ele sair junto, nem para o jardim eu podia ir sozinha.'

'Ele se grudou em mim, e eu não conseguia mais me livrar dele. E não importava o que eu dissesse, ele estava sempre lá. Pude respirar por um tempo quando ele fez uma viagem; creio que foi ai que você o conheceu.'

E – Agora entendo porque ele dizia que, futuramente, eu teria que o respeitar muito mais e que teria que me curvar diante dele, e não poderia falar mais daquela maneira com ele e bla,bla,bla. E ele sempre dizia que eu nunca conseguiria alguém como você, e que, se conseguisse, seria por pena. Ele realmente se achava.

W – Ele se gabava disso? Então realmente ele sentia algo por mim?

E – Como assim?

W – Salem só almejava ter poder sobre todos. Ele era paranóico por poder comandar. Foram muitas as vezes em que ele quis me controlar e eu não queria obedecer. Uma vez, ele se irritou tanto, que chegou a me bater. E pro meu azar ninguém estava por perto. Outra coisa que eu descobri sobre ele é que ele adora a antiguidade, quando havia reis e as mulheres eram submissas. Não foi difícil descobrir que ele pretende fazer com que haja reis e aquelas coisas de novo, que o povo não tenha a mesma liberdade. Por isso sempre achei que ele não gostava de mim, mas sim do que eu tinha. Afinal, muitos já faziam isso só para ter algum posto mais alto no futuro – a última frase ela falou com toda a tristeza que reprimia em si.

E – Mas porque você foi nomeada para ser a futura líder do país?

W- Esse era o desejo de meu pai, e em seu testamento ele queria que eu ocupasse o seu lugar. Eu gostaria de fazer a vontade dele, mas cada vez foi ficando mais difícil me manter lá. Eu não tinha voz. E não queria esperar até os meus 18 anos para que, finalmente, me ouvissem; principalmente depois que, no dia do meu aniversario de 18 anos, foi marcado aquele maldito casamento. Não suportei e fiz a única coisa que me restava. Fugir. Talvez pra nunca mais voltar – acabou deixando uma lagrima cair.

Surpreendeu-se ao sentir uma mão limpando a lagrima e ao olhar para o lado viu Ed recolhendo a mão e sentando ao seu lado.

Olhou nos olhos dele e viu novamente que estavam com o dourado deles, sem branco.

E – As vezes meus olhos são um mistério até pra mim, desde o dia em que fiquei 'cego'. E foi aqui mesmo em que isso ocorreu – olhava fixamente para a mancha branca no chão – Quando eu era pequeno, vim provar ao meu pai que eu entendia do trabalho dele, mas acabei sofrendo um acidente – deu um suspiro – quando eu fui pegar um frasco, que estava ali – apontou para onde anteriormente estaria o frasco – não sei o que ouve direito, mas acabei puxando sem querer outros juntos e os líquidos, quando se misturaram, formaram essa coisa branca e caíram em cima de mim, pegando nos meus olhos.

'Meu pai chegou bem na hora em que os frascos atingiram o chão; ficou brabo por eu estar mexendo em coisa que não devia e começou um discurso. Mas eu não estava dando um pingo de atenção. Tinha começado a esfregar os meus olhos e quando os abri, já não via nada. Meu pai começou a notar que eu não estava dando atenção ao que ele falava e resolveu me tirar dali para tirar a gosma branca que estava no meu rosto e roupas. Ele não havia notado ainda que meus olhos haviam sido atingidos; só foi notar que eu estava estranho quando começou a me puxar para casa. Eu tropeçava demais e caminhava muito inseguro. Assim que chegamos em casa, minha mãe veio logo perguntando o que havia acontecido. Eu fiquei de olhos fechados, tentando pensar em algo lógico, enquanto minha mãe tentava tirar aquela coisa branca que estava em mim. Ela conseguiu tirar do rosto e do pouco que cobriu os meus cabelos, mas o que estava na roupa não saiu.'

'Meu pai havia voltado para tentar limpar o branco do chão. Mas dá pra ver que ele não teve sucesso nenhum. Quando ele viu que não saia, foi correndo até lá em casa e me virou de frente pra ele, e começou a perguntar aonde havia me atingido e quando abri os olhos senti que ele amolecera. Minha mãe, quando viu ficou sem fala. O silencio que se instalou naquele momento foi horrível, e piorou quando me perguntaram se eu podia enxergar. Tudo que eu consegui fazer foi deixar uma lagrima cair. Bem, isso foi o suficiente para minha mãe começar a perguntar para o meu pai se tinha cura. Ele ficou tentando achar, testava no chão, mas nada parecia funcionar.'

'Tive que me acostumar. Os outros tinham pena de mim; no inicio eu não me importava, até era bom, pois tinha ajuda e eu precisava. Mas conforme fui me acostumando, fui começando a me incomodar, me deram um cão-guia, aceitei, ainda tinha uns problemas. Mais tarde criei Dan para ser meu cão-guia, não foi tão difícil. Ele é filhote do meu primeiro cão-guia.'

'Conforme o tempo passava; eu ia vendo que nem sempre iria ficar no escuro e a única explicação seria que a formula que se formou não ficava apenas em uma reação, tinha variações. Nunca soube explicar direito.'

'Mas essas mudanças nunca foram muito grandes. O que mudava, é que eu via vultos e conseguia diferenciar as coisas. Meus ouvidos me ajudam a enxergar, principalmente quando chove; eu consigo saber exatamente onde as coisas estão, pois eu ouço a gota bater e, com isso, consigo montar uma imagem em minha mente e saber onde as coisas estão.'

W – E seu pai?

E – Viajou quando não estava conseguindo resultados aqui, foi tentar encontrar em outro lugar, mas nunca mais tivemos noticias dele.

Ficaram em silencio; cada qual pensando na historia do outro. Até uma pergunta aparecer.

W – Como você sabia que eu tinha deixado uma lagrima cair?

Ed suspirou, e fechou os olhos para depois abri-los e olha-la.Ele ainda tinha os olhos em dourado.

E – Sinceramente não sei.

W – Como você esta enxergando?

Win via que ele olhava para o rosto dela como se pudesse ver como ela via o dele, e o dourado parecia ter ficado mais intenso.

E – Eu...vejo...

W – Como?

E – Como...

Nenhum dos dois estava percebendo que estavam se aproximando.

A – Ed a mãe...opa!

Ambos pareceram se tocar de quão perto estavam e se afastaram bruscamente pra logo levantar.

E – O que a mãe quer comigo?

A –Ela quer falar com você. Desculpa se atrapalhei algo.

E,W – Não atrapalhou nada! – ambos ficaram um pouco corados.

E – Eu vou ver o que ela quer comigo – e saiu.

Winry tratou de sair dali também.

Fingiram que aquilo nem aconteceu, ou melhor, nada acontece. Era como eles pensavam.

Não brigavam tanto quanto antes. Tinham ate mesmo conversas normais, mas acabavam brigando quase todo dia.

O placar sempre ia no empate; tinha vezes em que um ficava a frente do outro, mas sempre se alcançavam, fazendo voltar ao empate.

Alguns soldados foram vistos andando pelos arredores e questionando sobre o paradeiro de Winry. Vários falaram que a haviam visto, mas que depois daquela vez, ela desaparecera.

Winry não saia dos limites da fazenda para não ser vista.

Num dia Trisha resolveu que iriam nadar no lago que havia seguindo o riacho.

Tinha uma parte em que formava uma pequena cachoeira e logo apos esse o lago.

Ficaram um bom tempo ali nadando, tomando sol, conversando.

T – Estão com fome? – todos concordaram com a cabeça – Vou lá em casa pegar algo para nos comermos. Al vem comigo para me ajudar?

A – Hai!

Logo ambos se afastaram

A – Mãe, o que a senhora ta tramando?

T – Nada – com um sorriso travesso – Só deixa-los sozinho .

A – A senhora acredita mesmo que eles podem ter alguma coisa?

T – Eles brigam demais. E depois do que você me contou...

A – Nisso eu não discordo. E, pensando bem, o Ed realmente perde a cabeça com ela mais facilmente do que com a gente.

Voltando ao nosso lindo casal

Ed estava sentado na beira do lago só com os pés pra dentro e Win estava deitada numa toalha com Dan deitado ao seu lado.

Dan de repente se agitou, ficou em pé e Ed também.

W – O que foi? – se levantou também.

E – Vem pra cá.

W – Nani?

Logo dois caras saíram de meio das árvores e tentaram segura-la.

Win tentou ser rápida, mas não conseguiu.

Ed já ia partir pra cima do cara que iria pegar Win, mas o outro tentou acertá-lo, fazendo com que ele tivesse que se desviar.

? – Fica fora disso moleque – falou o atacante de Ed.

? – Nós só a queremos, então não se meta e nos não iremos lhe machucar.E mande esse cachorro se acalmar, se não – o atacante de Win puxou uma arma assim como seu colega – teremos que matar alguém.

N/A:

Já escrevi demais xD

Povo tenho uma beta agora \o/

Povo – VIVA não vai ter mais erros bakas de português /o/o/o/o/

É tão ruim assim? t.t

Povo – Sim

Não resisti (xD) ignorem.

Bem ela é Lika Nightmare.

Arigatoo a Belle Maundrell, Lika Nightmare(Minha beta agora .), Kyra Spring e

Amandoin pelos comentários.

Bjs! Até o cap.6 o/


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: _**Gente é importante**_.

Eu e minha cabeça esquecida --'

Resolvi bota aqui mesmo pq não to conseguindo encaixar em lugar nenhum nesse cap. E ainda esqueci de bota isso no anterior.

Bem eu tinha esquecido de esclarecer que as tais sombras que Ed vê são como impressões digitais são únicas e isso faz com que ele diferencie as pessoas e animais facilmente.

Cap.6

Ed teve que mandar Dan ficar quieto. Via a silhueta das armas. Estava difícil de bolar algum plano.

? – Agora que eu notei...olhe os olhos dele, ele é cego – falou o que segurava Win.

? – Isso nos facilita muito a vida. Vamos embora daqui e se esse cachorro tentar algo; já sabe o que irá acontece. Finja que nem estivemos aqui.

E entrara na mata. Winry ainda conseguiu pegar uma camiseta que estava perto, para pelo menos não ficar só de biquíni.

E – Dan, avise o Al e leve ele até onde eu estiver – e seguiu para dentro da mata.

Enquanto Dan disparou atras de Al, Ed seguia-os do jeito que podia.

E – "Dan faz falta nessas horas"

Não estava muito longe deles, pois ouvia os dois caras discutindo, mas, mesmo assim, ainda estava relativamente longe.

? – Eu to dizendo: é por aqui Yoki – e apontava para um lado.

Y – Não, é por aqui. Eu tenho certeza – e apontava para uma direção oposta.

? – Você se perde até onde não tem como se perder.

Y – E você tem um "grande" censo de direção, não é, Greed?

G – Pelo menos o meu é melhor que o seu.

W – "Como é que eu ainda sou capturada por eles? Não vai ser difícil fugir denovo. Só não contava com essas cordas"

Winry tinha os pulsos amarrados e tentava disfarçadamente tira-las; coisa que não estava sendo fácil. Tinha conseguido botar a camiseta antes de lhe amarrarem os pulsos, só não contava que fosse a de Ed. O cheiro dele estava nela e isso fazia sua mente ser direcionada ao loiro. Coisa que a estava deixando irritada.

W – "Que merda não consigo respira sem sentir o cheiro dele, não basta os dois bakas aqui ainda tenho que lembrar do baka que ficou pra trás. Aposto que ainda tá como um poste parado lá" – mas aquela famosa voz, que insistem em contrariar algumas coisas, dizia que o "baka" não esta parado feito um poste e esta vindo atras dela e que – "ele não é baka...é... estúpido" – tentou desviar a linha de pensamento antes que chegasse num ponto que não queria nem pensar.

Depois daquele dia em que finalmente falaram seus passados; aquele pensamento que insistia em vir sobre ele estava cada vez mais freqüente.

W – "Por que tem que ser verdade que, quanto mais a gente nega, mais verdade vira. Tá então eu admito ele é mesmo bonito...lindo na verdade... eu gosto dele, mas não é nada de mais é só...é só...só...compaixão! Isso é só compaixão, pura e simples paixão... quero dizer compaixão..."

Deu graças por eles terem parado de andar e a puxado de tal maneira que a tirassem de seus pensamentos.

Estavam num mini-acampamento com duas barraquinhas simples e uma fogueira; que estava apagada.

Amarram-na numa arvore com as mãos pra traz.

W – "Ta bem, agora a coisa tá complicando. ED, SEJA LÁ O QUE ESTIVER FAZENDO, VÊ SE APRESSA O PASSO E VEM ME TIRAR DAQUI!!!"

Ed estava indo o mais rápido que sua pequena visão permitia.

E – "Seria melhora se estivesse chovendo, mas sem trovoes"

Eles haviam parado de brigar e isso era ruim, pois não teria como se guiar para o lado em que eles foram e estava seguindo para o lado em que ouvira pela última vez alguma coisa.

E – "Ah não! Agora não! Droga se eu ficar completamente cego, aí sim não vou conseguir nem chegar perto de onde eles estão."

Começou a olhar para os lados e cada vez mais escuro ficava, isso o estava deixando desesperado.

E – "Se acalma" – respirou fundo e fechou os olhos – "tente ouvir algo que indique o caminho."

Teria talvez dado certo se a imagem de Winry não lhe viesse a cabeça.

E – "Dessa forma não vai dar" – reabriu os olhos – "Droga! Por que tenho que ficar tão preocupado?" – e tentou continuar andando com o pingo da visão que ainda lhe era permitida – "Se fosse o Al ou a minha mãe eu até entendo; mas ela não é nada tão importante" – a bendita voz no fundo de sua cabeça dizia o oposto – "Por que essa voz tem que existir? Ela podia muito bem não existir e deixar a gente acreditar no que quer, assim eu poderia acreditar plenamente que ela é uma chata que veio com o rio e que só serve pra me irritar e fazer uma torta de maça maravilhosa, mas só isso ela tem de bom...alem de...PAROU! Não pensa bobagem, Ed, se concentra em acha-la e tira-la das mãos daqueles cara." – estava praticamente no breu não via nem uma silhueta – "Alguém me da uma luz" – e foi olhando para um lado que a bendita luz apareceu – "Finalmente te achei! Eu deveria estar tão feliz assim?"

Conforme foi se aproximando as silhuetas das coisas foram voltando a ser visíveis.

G – Não deveria estar bebendo tanto saquê - a voz dele estava meio embriagada – Vai acabar ficando mal.

Y – Você...hic...tamb...hic..não...esta...hic..tão...hic...bem – e caiu pra traz desmaiado.

W – "Nenhum dos dois esta bem, um só ta pior que o outro" – estava com uma grande gota na cabeça enquanto assistia aquela cena – "Quando é que vai aparecer alguém pra me tirar do meio de dois bakas?"

Greed se levantou, foi até ela e ficou com o rosto bem perto do dela.

G – Você tem sorte de não podermos brincar com você – Win sentia o bafo de bêbado dele – mas...hic...quem sabe uma brincadeirinha...não fará mal.

W – Pensei que você não pudesse fazer nada comigo?- Winry estava começando a ficar desesperada para que qualquer pessoa aparecesse – "Ed se pretende aparecer; aparece agora!"

G – Se você contar para alguém...hic... eu vou machucar o...hic... seu namorado cego.

W – ED, DA PRA APARECER DE UMA VEZ!

G – Estamos muito longe para qualquer pessoa ouvir, até mesmo o ceguinho.

E já ia avançar pra cima de Win quando levou um chute que o fez voar contra uma árvore.

Winry de inicio levou um susto porque de repente o cara saiu voando, mas ficou muito aliviada em ver Ed.

W – Demoro pra aparecer, hein.

E – Podia pelo menos agradecer por eu ter aparecido antes que ele fizesse algo.

E já partia pra cima do cara, que estava se levantando.

Winry não deixou de notar alguma irritação na voz dele ao dizer "antes que ele fizesse algo" e seus golpes no cara estavam um pouco fortes demais.

Ed só parou de mandar o cara pra lá e pra cá quando ele bateu numa árvore com tanta força, que chegou a fazer cair algumas folhas e desmaiou, se já não havia desmaiado antes.

As folhas ainda estavam caindo quando Dan apareceu com Al junto com alguns caras da policia. Que logo trataram de prender os bandidos.

? – Continua esquentadinho!

E – E você continua o mesmo chato.Não tinha ninguém melhor pra pedir ajuda, Al?

A – Não fui eu, foi a Pinako que mando chamar o Roy – estava desfazendo o nó das cordas que prendiam Win.

E – E por que logo ele?

R – Porque eu sou o único que conseguiria guardar segredo – e olhou para Winry e esta mantinha a cabeça baixa – sendo assim, fingirei que nem percebi quem ela realmente é, só que ela é alguma namorada do Edward.

E – Ela não é minha namorada – tentava disfarçar o rosado de suas bochechas.

R – Não? Então que esta esperando para pedi-la em namoro?

E – Vai vê se eu to lá do outro lado do mundo.

R – Me manda um postal dizendo se você já pediu ela em namoro, Ok?.

E já ia saindo junto com os caras que estavam levando os seqüestradores.

E – Qualquer dia eu ainda mato ele.

A – Lembre-se do pedido dele, que o mate enquanto estiver dormindo e de forma indolor.

E – Eu pensava em mata-lo fazendo-o sentir muita dor.

E voltaram para casa, passaram no lago para pegar as coisas que ficaram esquecidas lá.

Winry entrou em seu quarto e tocou suas coisas em qualquer canto para logo depois se atirar na cama.

Não sabia quanto tempo ficou ali deitada, mas já estava escuro.

Ouviu batidas na porta.

W – Entra – e viu Ed entrar.

E – Você ainda ta com a minha camisa.

W – Nem tinha notado "Que mentira deslavada tinha sim, só não devolvi pq gostei de usar ela" – tirou a camiseta e estendeu para ele.

Ele aproximou-se dela e pegou a camisa e já ia dar as costas quando.

W – Espera eu esqueci de fazer uma coisa.

E – O qu...?

Nem conseguiu terminar de falar, pois Winry havia depositado um beijo em sua bochecha.

W –Te agradecer por ter me salvado...bom, vou tomar um banho – e se retirou.

Se retirou tão rápido que nem viu o vermelho que se instalou nas bochechas dele e quando ele próprio notou, estava com a mão no lugar onde ela o beijara.

Resolveu ir para o seu quarto; realmente aquilo o incomodava.

Estava deitado na sua cama ainda com a camiseta na mão.

E – Tenho que parar de pensar nela – sussurrara para si mesmo. Mas de que adiantava? Ele suspirou e ao faze-lo, sentiu o cheiro dela – "Ta certo, tô louco! Sentindo o cheiro dela do nada" – então olhou para a camiseta – "ok, ainda não to completamente louco; o que por um lado é bom, mas por outro..."nem pense em pensar que é bom também!ò.ó

Voltou a suspirar; odiava ter que admitir que talvez realmente gostasse dela.

E – Claro que eu gosto dela; é a única que me trata com indiferença, não sente pena de mim, me trata como se eu nem fosse cego e também ela até conseguiu a confiança de Ernesto, de Dan, a única que consegue me responder quase todas as provocações, a única que... eu... consigo ver – suspirou. Era verdade. Mas ele tentava a todo custo fazer aquilo se tornar uma mentira, porem nada o ajudava.

Quando Dan o avisou que tinha algo no rio, não acreditou que estava vendo entre as sombras uma coisa colorida. Quando a viu, olhando-o viu tão nitidamente que se assustou, mas, ao piscar, voltara ao normal ou quase. Ela sempre aparecia como um ponto colorido, mesmo que fosse só um borrão dourado, via. Mas naquele dia em que finalmente revelara sobre como ficou cego a viu tão nitidamente, foi como se enxergasse de novo. E ao vê-la não conseguiu evitar o pensamento de que ela era linda. As duas orbes azuis pareciam o atrair. Uma outra coisa que acontecia era poder vê-la, pelo menos só o brilho dourado, através das coisas, foi assim que conseguiu se guiar na floresta. É estava óbvio que havia algo entre eles.

Então foi ai que percebeu algo que não percebera antes. Sua visão variava de acordo com o seu humor. Enquanto conseguia se manter tranqüilo, via as sombras, irritado ficava mais escuro, desespero breu, feliz via melhor as sombras que diferenciavam as coisas, triste... talvez um breu pior que o do desespero, amor...

Al bateu na porta avisando que a janta estava pronto, Ed agradeceu por não ter completado aquele pensamento.

A janta foi normal nada demais aconteceu exceto que Win que foi a primeira a se retirar ainda falou antes de sai.

W – Vê se não acaba com a torta Ed.

E – Ta,ta não vou acaba com ela – mas já tinha pegado mais um pedaço.

W – E esse será o seu último, cuidem pra que ele não pegue nenhuma a mais.

E – Por que só eu não posso mais pegar outro pedaço?

W – Pelo simples fato de esse já ser o seu terceiro.

E – E como você tem tanta certeza que é o meu terceiro?

W – Eu fiquei cuidando.

E – Você contou errado.

W – Nem tenta porque não vai adiantar. Trisha, por favor, assim que você e Al terminarem, ponha a torta no lugar de sempre, sim?

T – Pode deixar.

W – Obrigada. Amanha quero saber quantos pedaços cada um comeu.

E – Não ta exagerando?

W – Não quero gastar todas as maçãs em torta. E com isso, a torta vai durar mais tempo.

E – Exagerada ¬.¬

W – Prevenida – e se retirou.

Ed tentou pegar mais um pedaço.

A – Ela vai saber que você pegou mais um, amanha.

E – Não dá pra você dizer que comeu mais um pedaço?

A – Eu não como três que nem você e ela sabe disso.

Ed só deu uma bufada e subiu para o seu quarto.

A – Ed?

E – Que foi?

Al havia ido falar com Ed, que estava no seu quarto, sentado na cama olhando para a parede.

A – Da pra gente conversar?

E – Claro.

Al notou que ele acompanhava algo, mas ao olhar para a parede não via nada.

A – O que você ta olhando?

E – O escuro.

A – Eu sei que de vez enquanto você até enxerga sombras, mas não tem absolutamente nada na parede, a menos que agora você consiga enxergar através das paredes.

E – Eu nunca conseguiria fazer isso.

A – Você tá mentindo.

E – Como pode afirmar isso?

A – Porque suas bochechas ficaram rosadas.

Ed realmente não esperava aquela pergunta, tinha tentado manter o controle e parecer indiferente, mas sempre tinha algo que o denunciava.

E – Elas não estão.

Mas nunca iria admitir tão facilmente assim.

A – Estão sim e você não me engana, te conheço muito bem. E quer me fazer o favor de me dizer o que é que você tanto olha?

E – Sendo que eu não enxergo.

A – Mas eu vejo os seus olhos e eles estão acompanhando algo.

Silencio.

A – Desembucha!

Silencio.

A – Ta, se você não vai me dizer, vou ter que usar a lógica. O que tem do outro lado dessa parede? Tem...- um sorriso apareceu no rosto dele – é claro! Como eu não notei antes? Mas...desde quando você enxerga através das parede?

E – Não sei.

A – Ta bem...vai, desembucha, o que você vê? ( parece aquelas coisa de vidente xP)

E - ...

A – Vai, Nii-san, me conta, juro que não conto pra ninguém.

E - ...

A – Vamos, você já me confidenciou tanta coisa, por que logo agora não vai mais confiar em mim?

E – Não to dizendo que não confio.

A – Então fala.

E - ...

A – Eu tô vendo como você confia ¬.¬

E – Ah Al, eu só não sei como falar.

A – Finalmente um progresso, só tenta então descrever o que os seus olhos vêem.

Ed só abriu e fechou a boca.

A – Vamos, tem que ter um jeito de descrever.

E – Um borrão...

A – Já é um começo. Mas não é assim que você vê as pessoas?

E – Sim, mas...

A – Mas?

E - Esse tem cor.

A – O.O co...cor?

E – É.

Ed continuava a olha-la, agora ela estava deitada, provavelmente dormindo.

A – Tem mais alguma coisa que você vê em cores?

E – Não.

A – Mas então, como pode?

Ed abaixou a cabeça, aquilo não tinha nenhuma explicação lógica a não ser...

E – 'O coração tem razões que a própria razão desconhece'

A – Então, você está mesmo afim dela?

N/B: O Roy apareceu...U.u... agarra o Roy É Meu!!!!

N/A: Não sei se vou botar a Raiza na fic, mas enquanto isso pode fica com ele XD ou se não se entenda com ela. Isso foi direcionado a Lika, ignorem, menos tu Lika-Beta. Mas se tiver mais alguém interessada nele se entendam entre vocês não vou me mete nisso --'.

Bem gente não sei quanto mais ira durar essa minha inspiração n.n

Não se acostumem.

Arigatoo a Aislyn Rockbell pelo comentário.

Bjs!


	7. Chapter 7

Muito põem a letra da musica no meio, mas não ficaria legal se eu botasse no meio do cap – pelo menos eu acho --'( tb eu não consigo fazer ficar legal), então ponham ai pra tocar 's club 7 - Never Had A Dream Como TRue'

Se não tiver como ouvir tb bem vai sem mesmo, mas se quiser me procure no msn que eu passo ela. 7

E – Melhor irmos dormir.

A – Você sempre arruma desculpa quando tocamos nesse assunto ¬.¬'

E – E você gosta da Mei?

A – Boa noite! .' /– e sai do quarto fechando a porta, mas ainda assim ouviu as risadas de Ed.

Ed ouviu a porta de seu quarto abrir, tinha um sono leve e às vezes o mínimo barulhinho o fazia acordar, era o único lado ruim da audição.

E – O que você quer?- perguntou assim que viu quem era.

W – Bem...é que...

E – Se pretende enrolar, melhor que saia.

W – Não consigo voltar a dormir, só isso.

E – Vai ler um livro.

W – Já tentei.

E – Fica deitada que o sono vem.

W – Não consigo.

Ed notava que tinha algo perturbando ela.

E – O que esta te perturbando?

W – Ta tão na cara assim?

E – Não sei, mas é difícil alguém esconder algo de mim.

W – Bem isso vai parece infantil mas...

E – Mas?

W – Tem pesadelo que a gente não consegue não ter medo.

E – E o que aconteceu no pesadelo?

W – Muita coisa que eu não quero que aconteça.

E – Por exemplo, voltar pra casa?

W – Ta ai uma.

E – Casar com Salem?

W – Duas.

E – Tem mais?

W – Tem.

E – Te acharem aqui e ser levada à força?

W – Três.

E – Aquele bandido?

W – Quatro.

E – Se tem mais, acho que não saberia dizer, pois as únicas coisas que eu sei que você tem medo é isso.

W – Tem mais, mas tem duas que são piores que isso tudo.

E – Piores? Sua avó morreu?

W – Não foi ela.

E - ?????

W – Er...bem esquece, posso ficar aqui?

E – Posso saber por que logo comigo?

W – Será que da só pra eu ficar aqui sem explicar nada?

E – Vai ficar devendo uma explicação – foi mais para o lado para que ela pudesse se deitar.

W – Prometo que um dia eu te conto – e deitou ao seu lado.

Quando foi abrindo os olho sentia uma outra respiração perto da sua e ao abri-los por completo tamanho foi o susto de ambos por estarem tão perto que se afastaram bruscamente. Notando que anteriormente estavam abraçados.

Ed bateu com a cabeça na parede e Win caiu da cama.

E,W – ITEI!

Cada um levou as mãos ao lugar dolorido.

E – Quando eu deixei você ficar aqui era pra ficar mais afastada.

W – Você também tava me abraçando.

E – E quem disse que eu queria?

T – Ed esta tudo bem?

Trisha e Al apareceram na porta.

A – Ouvimos um barulho seguido de um grito.

Al e Trisha olhavam de Ed, que estava sentado na cama com a mão atrás da cabeça, para Win, que estava no chão com as mãos nas costas.

T – O que aconteceu?

E – Nada.

A – Não parece que aconteceu nada.

E – Só um pequeno susto, nada demais ¬.¬

A – O que a Win esta fazendo aqui?

W – Sentindo dor – continuou massageando as costas.

A – Não foi isso que eu perguntei.

T – Depois eles contam; agora vamos nos trocar e descer para tomarmos o café.

Assim que saíram do quarto deixando os dois sozinhos ambos suspiraram. Deixando que o rubor que conseguiram segurar aparecesse.

W – Eu vou me trocar – e saiu para o seu quarto.

Win admitiu que teve um pesadelo nem um pouco agradável e que ao acordarem tomaram um susto de ver o outro ao lado. Ela já estava com as bochechas coradas. Tanto Trisha como Al queriam fazer mais umas perguntinhas, mas acharam melhor não deixa-la mais constrangida.

A – Qual é Nii-san, me conta.

E – Al, que largar do me pé e ir fazer o que tem que fazer – já estava irritado de o irmão ficar insistindo no mesmo assunto.

Estavam com o gado e os cavalos estavam juntos – geralmente ficavam afastados do gado.

A – Mas Nii-san, eu quero saber o que ouve ontem a note.

E – Não ouve nada, ela só teve um pesadelo, que pelo o que pude tirar dela não foi nada agradável, e ela dormiu no meu quarto ponto.

A – Você deixou ela dormir lá; essa é a parte estranha.

E – Não posso ser solidário de vez enquanto?

A – É que é meio estranho vindo de você.

E - ¬.¬

A – Mas o que ocorreu no sonho?

E – Volta pra casa à força, casar com o Salem, tem o bandido e alguém morre.

A – Quem morre?A avó dela?

E – Não, e ela ta me devendo essa explicação.

A – Sabia que tinha que ter alguma coisa pra você deixar ela dormir com você, mas ainda assim é estranho de sua parte.

E – Que mais você quer que eu diga? Que eu queria ela lá?

A – Não é má idéia.

E – Eu falei brincando.

A – Mas no fundo foi verdade.

E – Só se for na sua cabeça.

A – Não sabia que nós vivíamos na minha cabeça.

E – E não vivemos. ¬.¬

A – Ed, da pra admitir que, pelo menos, você gosta dela, nem que seja só um pouquinho.

E – Eu gosto dela... – Al se surpreendeu – como amiga.

A – Eu pense que você ia se confessar T.T

E – Não tenho o que confessar.

A – Tem sim!

W – Al! – Win se aproximava deles.

A – Que foi?

W – Sua mãe mandou te chamar pra você parar de enrolar e ir logo fazer os seus afazeres – já estava de frente para eles.

E – Falei pra você ir.

A – Mas a conversa não terminou – e saiu.

E – Termino sim!

A – Termino não! – se virara antes de continuar correndo.

W – O que vocês estavam conversando?

E – Nada demais –as bochechas já se tingindo de rosa.

W – Não parecia ser nada demais.

E – Sobre ontem, o seu pesadelo...o que me lembra; vai contar quem morreu?

W – Ainda não – abaixou a cabeça.

E – Al também vai querer saber.

W – Sua mãe também quer, mas ainda não – olhava pra qualquer lado menos pra ele, sabia que ele era cego, mas já que ele dizia poder enxergar preferia não encara-lo, afinal sempre parecia que ele a olhava.

E – Não se preocupe – tinha virado de costas para ela – seja quem for não se deixara morrer tão facilmente, e você não deixaria morrer... alguém que pelo jeito é muito especial "gostaria de saber de quem ela gosta tanto"

Winry olhava-o admirada, realmente ele enxergava alem das pessoas. E fez algo que nem ela imaginou fazer assim tão de repente. O abraçou pelas costas mesmo.

W – Obrigada – sussurrou, deitando o rosto no ombro dele.

Ed não conseguia se mexer, o abraço era tão bom.

E – "Fazia tanto tempo que ninguém me abraçava assim" – ao suspirar sentiu o cheiro dela, e inconscientemente botou uma mão encima das mãos dela, que se encontravam em seu peito unidas.

Ficaram ali sentindo a presença e cheiro um do outro. Nem sabia quanto tempo se passou, mas permitiram-se de aproveitar.

W – Ed...a pessoa que morre... é...

Ed não soube descrever o que sentiu ao ouvi-la chamar-lhe de um jeito que só sua mãe chegou a chamá-lo nos momento de carinho, quando estava doente ou triste. Mas outra coisa fez seu coração saltar também; ela estava prestes a dizer quem morreu no sonho.

? – Win?! Esta por ai?

Ambos tomaram um susto e se separaram; o gado e os cavalos os escondia da visão da pessoa que se aproximava.

E – Roy?

R – Yo Edward. Desculpe se atrapalhei algo, mas quero falar com a sua namorada.

E – Que parar de insisti nisso! Ela não é minha namorada!

R – Sim, sei... – olhinhos maliciosos.

E – Se continuar com isso vou te matar da forma mais dolorosa possível.

W – O que o Sr. quer comigo?

R – Me chame de Roy, e é sobre os caras que te raptaram. Arranquei informações que são de seu total interesse.

W – O que descobriu?

R – Pra sua infelicidade seu noivo sabe onde você esta. E eles estavam encarregados de te levar de volta. E tinham um prazo que esta se esgotando, você tem 3 dias pra arranjar um jeito de escapar.

Winry parecia não acreditar no que ouvia, tão pouco tempo, pra onde conseguiria ir em tão pouco tempo? E não podia ficar, com certeza que a achariam ela se ficasse. Teria que pegar a estrada naquele exato segundo se quisesse despista-los, mas não queria partir. Tinha bons motivos para querer ficar ali. Então seu sonho lhe veio a mente. Não tinha escolha: era partir ou ficar e ser levada.

E – A floresta é bem grande.

Win o olhou sem entender.

R – Essa é a sua sugestão?

E – Conheço cada pedaço dela, e ela se estende alem dos limites da fazenda.

R – Rota de fuga interessante, mas vão te seguir e vão te obrigar a falar para onde ela foi.

E – Teriam que me pegar primeiro.

R – Eles sabem fazer ameaças que te deixam sem saída se não obedecer, melhor não brincar com eles.

E – Já não chove faz um bom tempo, não?

R – O que esta querendo insinuar?

E – Quem consegue seguir alguém na chuva?

R – E quem consegue escapar na chuva?

E – Ora vamos, você sabe que com chuva eu me locomovo melhor.

R – Mas se usarem seus familiares para te ameaçar?

E – Digam que eu fui ver meu pai, que ele supostamente encontrou uma cura para a minha cegueira e eu fui visitá-lo.

R – Sozinho?

E - ¬.¬ Já te falei que sei me virar.

R – E acha que ele é tolo pra cair nisso?

E – Tolo é pouco.

R – Você sabe que, se ele descobrir, você ta morto.

E – Alguma sugestão melhor?

W – Eu me viro sozinha.

Ambos a olharam.

W – Desfaçam o meu quarto; sumam com as minhas coisas e eu vou me perder na floresta. Qualquer evidencia de minha presença, façam com que desapareça, você é policial deve saber encontrar pessoas e desaparecer.

R – Mas em apenas 3 dias?

W – Comecem agora. Eu também vou pra floresta e me "perco".

E – Você pode ficar andando em círculos sem perceber, e ainda mais se a chuva aparecer e assim ele serão capazes de te achar.

W – Farei uma marca que só eu entenda e que passe desapercebido.

R – O plano parece realmente bom. Vou agora mesmo arrumar jeitos de me livrar de todas as provas – e se foi.

E – Tem certeza?

W – Não se preocupe, "eu sei me virar", lembra dessa frase?

E – É diferente.

W – Não é, você consegue se virar mesmo sem enxergar, eu vou conseguir me virar, mesmo sem saber a direção.

E – Ainda acho que seria melhor eu ir junto.

W – Não quero envolver você e a sua família nisso – abaixou a cabeça.

E – E eu não quero que você se machuque – chegou a virar o rosto para o outro lado, estava com as bochechas rosadas.

Winry não acreditava que ele dissera aquilo, e muito menos ele mesmo.

W – Ed...

E – Não seria difícil de engana-lo com o que eu invente.

W – Ele procuraria pelo seu pai e, como Roy disse você estaria morto se isso ocorresse e...

Não quero que meu pesadelo se torne realidade – estava se segurando para não chorar.

Ed virou pra ela, se de acordo com o que entendera ele era quem morria, sendo assim ela...

E – Sou eu quem morre????!!!!

Não pode agüentar o espanto e nem evitar que a pergunta sai-se praticamente gritada.

Win não sobe como responde só o abraçou novamente, se sentia melhor quando estava abraçada com ele nos braços dele.

W – "Não é a toa que foi a minha melhor noite de sono" não quero que isso ocorra de verdade – e deixou as lagrimas caírem.

Ed só pode abraça-la e dizer pra ela se acalmar.

E – Vai dar tudo certo, se lembra do que eu disse? Repito; só que agora já que eu sei que sou eu. Não vou deixar que me matem tão facilmente...e você também não ira deixar – sussurrara.

W – Ed...eu...desculpa te envolver nisso – continuou chorando.

E – Se eu me envolvi, foi porque eu quis, nada é sua culpa. Nunca será sua culpa.

W – Mas, e se um de vocês morrer? Só por uma teimosia minha.

E – Ninguém se deixara morrer tão facilmente.

W – Acho melhor eu ir indo... – falou, mas nem sequer se mexeu.

E – É. Talvez seja melhor – também nem sequer mexeu um músculo a não ser a boca.

W – Ed, sei que com a prova da torta você ira acabar sem problemas.

E – Vou sentir saudades das tortas. É uma pena que não de pra guarda-la.

W – Agora você quer guarda-la, e antes?

E – Eu tinha você pra me fazer outra.

W – E pior que eu nem me incomodo de ser comparada a uma cozinheira ou empregada.

E – Mas não estou te comparando com isso.

Winry agora se afastou para olha-lo nos olhos, que novamente estavam dourados.

W – Então, com o que você esta me comparando?

E – Com...

Ed não sabia o que dizer, pois não sabia exatamente com o que a estava comparando-a.

W – Com?

E – Com...

Foram se aproximando.

W – Com o que?

E – Estou comparando com... – estavam muito próximos, já sentiam a respiração um do outro e os olhos já estavam se fechando.

A – ED!WIN!Ainda estão ai?!

De todos os momentos em que o irmão mais velho dos Elric sentiu vontade de matar alguém, aquele foi o que ele tivera mais vontade.

Tiveram que se separar, a única coisa que Ed agradecia era que Amélia, Katarin,

Carme e Deise estavam impedindo que alguém os enxergasse.

E –"Me pergunto se elas fazem de propósito" Estamos, o que foi?

A – Você foi encarregado de se livrar da torta e Win minha mãe quer te dar algumas coisas antes de você se embrenhar naquela mata.

E assim foram Trisha lhe dera uma mochila onde tinha um cobertor de lã, pacotes e potes de comida, garfo e faca, um isqueiro e um cantil.

W – Obrigada, bem acho que já vou, tentem agir naturalmente.

T – Pode deixar.

A – Sem problema.

E – É mais fácil se eu fingir que estou doente – falou baixinho para que só ela ouvisse.

W – Então finja.

Ed só deu um suspiro.

E – Tem alguns lobos ai dentro, de preferência eles não irão te atacar, se acostumaram, mas por via das duvidas – estendeu um canivete – isso também pode ter outras utilidades.

Winry sorriu, agradecida.

W – Me procurem quando a poeira abaixar.

E foi em direção a floresta, enquanto os outros foram dar sumiço nas evidencias de que ela esteve lá. Exceto Ed, que ficou pra trás.

E – Win, espera – e correu até ela.

W – O que foi?

E – Tem uma caverna no pé da montanha, a caminhada é longa, mas lá é mais seguro e tem um lago perto. É só seguir em direção a montanha mais alta.

O que era realmente muito fácil, pois tinha uma que se erguia mais alto que as outras e seria fácil de avista-la em qualquer parte da floresta.

W – Brigada – e deu um beijo na bochecha dele, um tanto que perto da boca – Até qualquer dia, na floresta.

E – Perto da caverna tem comida e tem uma lança lá dentro e uma rede assim da pra conseguir algum peixe ou coelho pra comer.

W – Ok, vou tentar pegar alguma coisa, porém acho que vai ser meio difícil, mas nada que com a pratica não se pegue. Adeus Ed.

E – Adeus não. Até qualquer dia, Win.

W – Até qualquer dia – não pode evitar o enorme sorriso, e ainda mais por ele estar sorrindo para ela. Mas teve que dar as costas e se por a andar. Tinha muito caminho pela frente, apesar de não querer deixa-lo, mas era só por um tempo – "Só espero que não seja um longo tempo".

---

Tradução da musica:

Todos tiveram algo

Eles tiveram que deixar para trás

Um arrependimento de ontem

Que só aparece crescer com o tempo

Não adianta olhar para trás ou se perguntar

Como poderia ser agora ou poderia ter sido

Tudo isso, eu sei, mas mesmo assim não consigo

encontrar

um jeito de esquecê-la

Refrão:

Eu nunca tive um sonho realizado

Até o dia que eu encontrei você

Mesmo assim, eu finjo que eu superei

Você sempre será meu amor

Eu nunca encontrei as palavras para dizer

Você é o único em quem eu penso todo dia

E eu sei que em qualquer local que a vida me levar

Uma parte de mim sempre estará com você.

Em algum lugar na minha memória, eu perdi a noção do

tempo

E amanhã pode nunca chegar

Pois o passado é tido o que enche minha mente

Não adianta olhar para trás ou se perguntar

Como deveria ser agora ou deveria ter sido

Tudo isso, eu sei, mas mesmo assim não consigo

encontrar

um jeito de esquecê-la

Refrão:

Eu nunca tive um sonho realizado

Até o dia que eu encontrei você

Mesmo assim, eu finjo que eu superei

Você sempre será meu amor

Eu nunca encontrei as palavras para dizer

Você é o único em quem eu penso todo dia

E eu sei que em qualquer local que a vida me levar

Uma parte de mim sempre estará com você.

Você sempre será o sonho que enche minha cabeça

Sim, você será, diga que será, você sabe que será baby

Você sempre será o único que eu sei que nunca vou

esquecer

Não adianta olhar para trás ou se perguntar

Porque o amor é uma coisa estranha e engraçada

Não importa o quanto eu tente, eu não consigo dizer

adeus

Refrão:

Eu nunca tive um sonho realizado

Até o dia que eu encontrei você

Mesmo assim, eu finjo que eu superei

Você sempre será meu amor

Eu nunca encontrei as palavras para dizer

Você é o único em quem eu penso todo dia

E eu sei que em qualquer local que a vida me levar

Uma parte de mim sempre estará com você.

N/B: O capítulo demorou porque eu fiquei meio ocupada! Sorry e aproveitem!

N/A: E a inspiração continua para a alegria dos leitores /o/ (e minha tb)

A musica pode não ter tudo haver, mas se encaixa de uma certa maneira...

Amandoim me fez ter que confessar uma coisa sobre a frase que o Ed diz.

"O coração tem razões q a razão desconhece"

Isso não saiu da minha cabeça --' essa frase saiu da cabeça de Autoe Pascal.

Essa frase já estava na minha cabeça antes dessa fic começa (meu pai comento comigo um dia sobre a frase).

Eu achava tão legal que pensei em bota numa fic, mas nada vinha até que eu tive essa idéia do Ed ser cego e só enxergar sombras sem nenhuma cor e ai chega a Win e ele a vê com cor, mesmo sendo só uma sombra (uma sombra colorida) e a explicação para isso seria o que a frase diz, até é dessa idéia que eu tirei o titulo da fic.

Mais uma coisa hoje é meu niver . e pra comemorar pretendia postar um cap nesse dia e até q o atraso serviu pra alguma coisa xD (aliviei tua barra Lika xD).

Arigatoo Lika Nightmare, Belle Maundrell, Aislyn Rockbell e Amandoin pelos comentários


	8. Chapter 8

Cap.8

Os três dias se passaram.

No 3 dia a noite chovera o que deveria ajudou a apagar pegadas e tudo já havia sumido. A biblioteca voltara.

Os capangas de Salem muito bem presos e longe de contato com ele.

Até o dia em que ele aparecera, a chuva ainda continuava.

Entraram nos terrenos da casa dos Elrics com uma corja do rapaz.

Salem bateu na porta, tinha um cara segurando um guarda-chuva sobre a cabeça dele.

T – Em que posso ajuda-lo? – quem visse se impressionaria como ela fingiu nem conhece-lo.

S – Sou Salem e vim buscar a minha noiva, peço que a chame por favor – falou cordialmente.

T – Sinto muito, mas eu só tenho filhos.

S – Se isso é alguma brincadeira... – tendo uma pontada de raiva na sua voz cordial.

T – Sinto muito meu jovem, mas acho que você se enganou de casa.

S – A senhora faz idéia de quem eu sou?

T – Um rapaz que se enganou de casa?

S – Não, sou Salem Bradley filho de King Bradley e noivo de Winry Hockbell...

A – Mãe a sopa!

T – A sopa – correu para dentro.

O cara que segurava o guarda-chuva ficou com uma gota na cabeça e Salem contou até 10.

T – Sinto muito, por favor, entrem, será mais fácil conversamos lá dentro.

Quando estavam acomodados na cozinha Trisha ficou cuidando da sopa.

T – Queres algo para beber?

S – Não obrigado, mas voltando ao assunto tive noticias de que minha noiva, Winry, esteve hospedada aqui.

T – Minha nossa nem acredito que era ela, ela não me falou o sobre nome verdadeiro e só fui saber que ela havia sumido uns dias depois.

S – Então ela esteve aqui?

T – Sim ela estava um pouco machucada e eu não podia deixar a pobrezinha na rua.

S – Por favor, aonde ela esta?

T – Já partiu há muito tempo foi para a baia lá ela disse que pretende pegar um barco para encontrar alguns parentes que estão em outro continente.

S – Espero que não se importe se meus homens inspecionarem o local.

T – Já faz tanto tempo duvido que encontre alguma coisa.

S – Eu insisto qualquer rastro seria bom, desculpe-me se vou parecer desconfiado, mas ainda não acredito na sua historia.

T – Acho que entendo, a princesa do país é muito valiosa e muitos poderiam querer dinheiro em troca dela ou qualquer outra coisa.

S –Bom saber que me entendes Sra...

T – Elric, Trisha Elric.

S – Sra.Elric.

T – Al!

Ouviram-se passos apreçados até que este aparecesse na porta.

A – Que foi?

T – Leve a sopa de seu irmão – serviu a sopa num pote e colocou numa bandeja com uma colher.

A – Ok. – então olhou para Salem – e você é?

S – Salem Bradley.

A –Meu irmão me falou de você.

T – Como eu pude esquecer que vocês se conhecem.

S –Sim, mas só nos esbarramos por ai e deveria ensinar bons modos a ele.

T – Perdoe ele, ele é cabeça dura e tem desconfiança de todos que ele não conhece, sabe a sua cegueira faz com que ele seja mais desconfiado. Quer sopa?

S – Não obrigado. Gostaria de falar com ele se me permite.

T – Espere ele terminar a sopa e pode falar com ele.

Ficou esperando na porta do quarto até que Al saísse.

A – Tem 2 coisas que são exigidas, 1º Não grite, 2º não o irrite, ele esta doente então peço que não faça nenhuma dessas duas coisas.

S – Certo – entrou e fechou a porta.

E – De todas as pessoas que poderiam vir me visitar nem cheguei a pensar em você. Era até mais fácil meus avos aparecerem – estava sentado na cama com Dan ao seu lado.

S – Também estou muito 'feliz' por te rever Elric – o tom cordial e educado sumiu por completo, agora era sarcasmo e por assim dizer ódio.

E – Nossa continua 'cordial' como sempre engomado.

S – É Bradley pra você.

E – Claro Sr. Engomado Brabo.

S – Você pode estar doente, mas continua o mesmo.

E – Não é uma doença que vai me abater.

S – E sim uma bala, um taco ou qualquer outro instrumento que de para matar.

E – Veio aqui me dar um tiro com sua arma.

S – Eu não estou com minha arma.

E – Não? Que estranho eu podia jurar que você esta carregando uma arma, carregada, travada e escondida. Tudo que você precisa fazer e pegá-la da sua cintura nas suas costas.

Salem estava pasmo ele dissera exatamente onde estava e como estava.

Ed ao ver que ele nada respondera começou a rir.

E – Não subestime meus ouvidos Sr. Engomado Brabo.

S – Certo por essa eu realmente não esperava, mas o que eu quero falar com você é sobre minha noiva.

E – Ha! A noiva que 'te ama', e tal é o seu amor por ti que fugiu?

S – Não brinque com o que você não sabe, e eu soube que ela esteve aqui.

E – Só vejo uma pessoa que possa ser, a garota que estava indo para a baia ela também se chama Winry.

S – Sua mãe me falou, agora me diga à verdade aonde ela esta?

E – Provavelmente num navio indo para outro país.

S – Não se faça de engraçadinho onde ela esta?!

Ed levou as mãos aos ouvido com uma expressão de dor.

E – Já não te falaram pra não gritar – sua voz demonstrava a dor que o grito causara.

S – Se preciso continuo gritando até você me falar a verdade.

E – Não consegue simplesmente aceitar o fato de sua noiva te odiar? – dizia como quem fala sobre o tempo e massageando os ouvido.

S – Olha aqui ela jamais fugira, jamais! Ela não tem pra onde ir, e com certeza isso é obra daqueles bandidos devem estar ameaçando me matar.

Ed começou a ri, ria com vontade.

S – Qual é a graça?!

E - Já falei pra não gritar – massageou os ouvidos – bem durante a curta estadia dela aqui ela parecia bem empolgada de estar indo para outro país e saindo daqui. Ela até fez o comentário de quando mais rápido saísse daqui melhor pra ela.

S – Ela não disse por minha causa ela deveria estar fugindo dos bandidos.

E – Então por que ela não voltou pra casa?

S – Por...por...pro...

E – Gaguejo demais.

S – Hora eles deveriam ter ameaçado sei lá.

E – Hora você não era você que 'sabia' de tudo?

S – É, mas mulheres são algo complicado.

E – Não era você que entendia delas?

S – Isso não vem ao caso, ela disse pra que país iria?

E – Parece que o mais perto que se tem indo pelo mar. A essa altura creio que o navio que vai pra lá já tenha quase chegando.

S – Obrigado pela informação inútil.

E – De nada. Achava que você não iria conseguir deduzir o que eu acabei de te falar, mas pelo visto tem ido a escola.

S – Eu vou embora não te agüento mais e muito menos esse sarnento me encarando desse jeito. Pioras.

E – Ma sorte pra você com a sua noiva.

Salem sai fechando a porta com um pouco de força.

Logo tinha homens dele espalhados pela casa procurando algo que indicasse o paradeiro de Winry.

Ed morreu de ri quando Al lhe contou que foram olhar no celeiro e Ernesto estava solto e um dos caras quase levou uma chifrada quando saíram correndo de dentro fechando a porta desesperados.

Depois de uns 3 dias investigando a casa estavam acreditando naquela historia que Edward inventara.

Eles agiam como sempre apesar de deves enquanto ser incomodo ter aqueles caras xeretando nas suas coisas.

Enquanto isso ocorria na casa, na floresta Winry andava, andava, andava e andava e continuava andando. A noite como tinha lua cheia continuava andando, claro com as paradas para descanso e um cochilo de vez enquanto.

No terceiro dia dentro da floresta já estava quase chegando à caverna. Mal dormira com medo dos lobos aparecerem e já ouvira uns uivos, mas distantes.

Faltava pouco já foi pegando gravetos galhos para poder fazer uma fogueira à noite.

Deixou as coisas na entrada da caverna e foi ver a onde ficava o tal lago o que não demorou a achar realmente era muito perto e aproveitou para encher o cantil. Voltou para a caverna e botou fogo num graveto, para servir de tocha, e olhar a profundidade da caverna.

Achou a lança e a rede que Ed mencionara, foi um pouco mais a fundo e viu que a caverna era muito longa.

W – "Será que vai até o outro lado?"

Essa pergunta talvez nunca seja possível ter uma resposta.

Voltou para perto da entrada e fez uma fogueira e comeu alguma coisa. Ao cair da noite começou a ouvir a chuva car. Logo se aconchegou no cobertor e fez a mochila de travesseiro. Não era nem um pouco confortável, mas achou uma posição que era menos desconfortável.

No outro dia continuou chovendo e teve que arrumar o que fazer ficou hora olhando a chuva, hora para a floresta e os animais que passavam por ali.

W – "Tomara que eu possa mais vezes fazer isso, a vista da minha janela não tinha beleza, e os jardins sempre iguais tão sem vida apesar de todo o seu verde... se um dia eu puder voltar vou transformar aquele jardim numa mini floresta" – sorriu, mas logo este sumiu – "Será que eles estão bem?"

No outro dia a chuva já parara e pode andar um pouco pelo local. Logo sabia os caminhos que tinha para seguir.

Nos dias que ia passando foi tentar pescar, no primeiro dia o que conseguiu pegar foi um pedaço de madeira que tinha caído no lago.No segundo já conseguiu pegar um peixe, que conseguiu escapar, mas já era alguma coisa. Nos dias que se passaram estava conseguindo pescar alguns peixes e já ate saboreara um peixe, um porque os outros ela queimara na tentativa de cozinhar, outros na tentativa de cortar acabou triturando os peixes.

W – "Só melhor mesmo com torta, mas até que da pra come isso"

Conseguira descobrir um ponto no lago onde avia barro e lama e com isso fez uma bacia.

W - "Até que aquelas aulinhas de cerâmica serviram para algo, agora eu tenho uma bacia para lavar as mãos e vou aproveitar e fazer outra para lavar os alimentos. Quem sabe um balde também."

Gastara três dias até conseguir fazer aquilo sem se desmontar ou ficar muito torto.

Fizera também uma cama com folhas, não era a coisa mais agradável do mundo, mas era melhor que o chão.

Estava deitada na grama olhando as nuvens passarem e seus formatos. Ouviu um barulho e olhou na sua direção e viu um cervo pastando não muito longe dela.

Virou de barriga pra baixo bem devagar pra não assusta-lo e tirou do bote uma cenoura, tudo em movimentos lentos.

Cortou com a mão um pedaço e fez este rolar para mais perto do animal. Que a principio se assustou, mas logo foi farejar o que era aquilo e vendo que era comida comeu.

Win tentou se aproximar se arrastando, estava bem perto e tinha que controlar a respiração o que estava sendo difícil.

O cervo estava com a sua atenção completamente voltada para ela que nem viu o que atacou.

Winry saltou pra trás e ficou sentada imóvel, congelara ao ver lobos saindo do meio da mata e atacando o cervo que não conseguiu escapar.

Assim que o cervo estava morto os lobos olharam para ela.

W – "Santa inteligência Win você não trousse a faca"

Alguns vieram até ela e pareciam fazer festa, mas não conseguiu mover um músculo ate que o que parecia ser o líder foi até ela e farejou-a e logo estava se esfregando nela.

W – "Ta bem isso é estranho"

Assim que o líder se afastou os outros voltaram e arriscou acariciar a cabeça de um. Respirou aliviada ao ver que ele deichava sem problemas.

Logo os lobos voltaram a sua atenção a carcaça do cervo.

W – "Será que carne de cervo é bom?"

Assim que todos os lobos pararam de comer Win arrastou a carcaça até a caverna, pegou a faca e tirou um pedaço de carne espetou num graveto que usava para assar a carne de peixe, só que agora de cervo.

Provou não era tão ruim assim.

Os lobos aviam a seguido e passaram a noite na caverna junto com ela. O bando não era muito grande era composta por 8 sendo que 2 eram um pouco menores, adolescentes, mas já ajudavam na caça.

Agora que 'fazia' parte do bando começou a andar com eles. Conseguira provar até coelho, claro que não pegava as melhores partes, mas era algo e a comida que Trisha lhe dera já estava acabando.

Notou que sempre que um uivava os outros faziam o mesmo.

W – "Deve ser alguma forma de comunicação" (e é, maiores explicações sobre os lobos no fim do cap.)

Tentou uma vez quando se perdera do bando uivar e logo recebeu a resposta e assim pode achar a onde eles estavam.

Num dia uma águia veio até ela achou estranho, mas logo viu uma carta amarrada na perna dela.

Win 

_Eles estão começando a investigar a floresta e pretendem ir até a caverna e os lugares nos arredores._

_Vá mais fundo na caverna, se você for andando com as mãos na parede verá que tem túneis._

_Não se guie pelos olhos nessa caverna, pois assim você ira ficar perdida entre os diversos túneis que á._

_Vá pela parede da direita e na primeira passagem você ira chegar atrás de uma cachoeira, fique lá até o Ed aparecer, pelo lado de fora não tem como ver que á uma caverna atrás e nem tem como entrar._

_Al_

_Ps: Deixe só a rede e a lança e suma com o resto, a fogueira deixe só as cinzas._

_Comesse a fazer isso agora, pois demorei a conseguir te mandar isso._

Assim Win fez cortou pedaços de carne e botou nos potes, pegou graveto e folhas secas e guardou, encheu o cantil comeu muito para que a fome demorasse a vir novamente, tomou litros de água.

Levou um dia para deixar tudo como foi pedido. Os lobos assistiam sem entender.

Quando pretendia seguir para dentro da caverna ouviu vozes ao longe.

W - "Droga eles já estão aqui!" Não me sigam.

Falou pros lobos e foi entrando na caverna com as mãos na parede da direita.

A – Mandou a carta?

E – Mandei á alguns dias atrás.

Estavam no quarto de Ed, este estava sentado na cama e Al sentado no chão encostado na parede.

A – Será que vai chegar a tempo?

E – Ermes é rápido.

A – Às vezes esse seu jeito com os animais ajuda em algo.

E – Ajuda sempre.

A – Me pergunto se ela esta bem.

E - ... – estava com o olhar perdido em algum canto do quarto.

A – Ta bem Nii-san o que ouve entre vocês dois?

E – Não ouve nada.

A – Eu sei que você descobriu quem morre e até agora não quis me contar. Se for outro cara não perca as esperanças.

E - ¬¬' o que você quer dizer com isso?

A – Nii-san você sabe amenos que você não goste da Win. Você gosta dela não é?

E -... Piro de vez?

A – Hora você ta fazendo tanto pra ajuda-la e ainda esta preocupado que eu sei, você não me engana e muito menos a nossa mãe.

E – Claro, ninguém merece viver com o Salem pelo resto da vida.

A – E também você não quer que ela vá embora.

E – Não estou dizendo isso.

A – Não é preciso ta escrito na sua cara.

E - Vai torra a paciência de outro ¬.¬

A – Não, pelo menos até você me dizer que gosta dela.

E – Ok, eu gosto dela, satisfeito?

A – Isso foi da boca pra fora.

E – Mas eu disse não disse?

A – Mas tem que ser verdadeiro, eu já admiti pra você que eu gosto da Mei agora é a sua vez.

Ed se atirou na cama levando as mãos ao rosto buscando paciência.

E – Se você já sabe a resposta pra que insisti?

A – Quero ouvir da sua boca.

E – A frase anterior já não serve?

A – Não. Vai...

Ed fez um gesto para que ele encerrasse aquele assunto e deu uma olhada na porta.

A – Vai continua chamando ele de engomado ou vai mostrar mais respeito? Ele ainda vai acabar te prendendo.

E – To pouco me lixando ele não pode me prender por nada. E se o Sr.Engomado Brabo estiver ouvindo atrás da porta saiba que você é muito péssimo para não fazer barulho vai achar outra evocação na vida.

S - Pelo visto não eis tão cego quando aparenta.

E – Audição, audição meu caro, se você não tem um sentido os outros se apuram e eu também senti o cheiro nauseante que vem de você – fez uma cara de enjôo.

S – Muito engraçado meu caro.

Ed sempre brincava com a forma cordial dele falar e Salem tentava não mostrar irritação com isso.

E – Posso saber o que o traz aqui Sr. Engomado?

S – Vim ver se estão a falar de algo que me interesse.

E – Mas para isso não precisa escutar atrás da porta, me pergunto aonde foi parar suas aulas de etiqueta, eu falo para você o que eu e meu caro irmão estávamos a falar.

S – E seria sobre?

E – Você, meu caro com sua suja presença e você acha que estaríamos a falar de coisas mais importantes? Hora porque se podemos falara de coisas mais insignificantes assim como você. E peço que não puxe sua arma não seria educado de sua parte, alem domais teria a testemunha de meu irmão e também estaria matando uma pessoa inocente que nem se defender pode.

Al estava espantando seu irmão realmente se arriscava falando daquela forma e via que Salem iria levara a mão as suas costas, onde Ed já lhe contara que ele levava uma arma, e estava realmente irritado com a ousadia de Ed.

E – E você estaria matando o dono da casa que esta lhe aceitando de boa vontade e deixando que você procure por sua esposa fujona. E isso não cairia bem na sua ficha social não é?

Salem estava tremendo de raiva e saiu batendo a porta e soltando fumaça.

A – Nii-san você se arrisca demais.

E – E ele pode fazer o que?

A – No futuro ele pode te mata.

Ed ficou serio se lembrara do sonho de Win e logo lembrou das suas próprias palavras.

E – Eu não vou morrer tão facilmente... e também ela não me deixaria morrer tão facilmente – sussurrou a parte sobre ela.

A –Não me diga que é você quem morre no sonho dela? O.O

Ed só suspirou Al entendeu que aquilo era um sim.

A – E VOCÊ AINDA SE ARRISCA DESSE JEITO?

E – Não grite – levou a mão ao ouvido – não sou nem um pouco surdo.

A – Desculpa, mas mesmo assim você se arrisca desse jeito?

E – Não tenho medo de morrer e você sabe disso.

A – Mas tem gente que não quer isso e ela principalmente não quer isso, será que da pra fazer um esforço para tirar o seu pescoço da forca?

E – Se ele estivesse...

Al suspirou não tinha jeito o irmão era teimoso demais.

E – Mas posso tentar pegar mais leve com o Engomado.

A – Nii-san você realmente gosta dela

E – ¬.¬ - suspirou - talvez gostar se ge pouco --

A – O.O Você ta admitindo?

E – Se não ta satisfeito então se ferra ¬.¬

De repente ouvem passos apreçados e logo entrou Salem estridente e com um papel na mão.

S – Encontraram rastro de alguém andando pela floresta perto de uma caverna e acharam fios de cabelo loiros e esses misturados com pelo de lobo e onde havia pegadas também tinha lobos e acharam pedaços de uma roupa, e novamente os lobos e na caverna encontraram rastros de alguém recentemente a ocupou, mas os lobos estavam lá dentro e estão supondo que eles a comeram.

E,A – O.O

S – Agora eu quero saber, ela não tinha ido para a baia?

A – Tinha, pelo monos foi o que nos disse.

E – Talvez ela tenha nos dito isso para em caso de você aparecer isso o despistasse dela e foi tentar arranjar um caminho pela floresta e acabou tendo o azar de ter encontrado os lobos ou ela esta viva e bem machucada e continua andando, mas se os lobos a machucaram ela não ira durar muito.

S – OO Meu deus tenho que redobrar a patrulha de busca.

E saiu correndo para fora.

E – ISSO SE FOR ELA! – logo apos se fez ouvir um barulho de alguém caindo nas escadas - Baka – estava com um sorriso.

A – Não esta preocupado

E – Não, de inicio me assustei, mas os lobos não iram ataca-la, percebi isso depois de uns dias que ela foi para a caverna.

A – Como tem tanta certeza?

E – Não sei se você lembra, mas eles tem até medo de mim.

A –Mas o que tem isso a ver?

E – Pois veja, ela deve ter o nosso cheiro e isso fará com que eles a respeitem.

A – Não tinha pensado nisso, mas vocês não quase não se tocavam como ela pode estar com o seu cheiro?

E – Err...bem – ficou vermelho – naquele dia em que Mustang veio nos falara sobre o que ele descobriu e ela foi para a floresta... bem antes disso ocorrer...

Contou o que ocorreu e sentia que estava corando mais, omitindo a parte em que quase ocorreu o beijo e de seus pensamentos sobre o abraço.

No outro dia estavam almoçando quando Salem entrou apreçado.

S – Boa tarde, só venho informar que descobriram um rastro que parece estar dando a volta na montanha e achamos que só pode ser ela então iremos seguir esse rastro antes que a chuva comesse e o rastro suma. Obrigado por deixarem meus homens procurarem rastros dela. Adeus - e saiu pela porta quase correndo.

E – Já vai tarde.

A – Agora é só esperar um pouco e você já pode ir lá.

E – Vou mandar Ermes ficar voando perto de onde eles estiverem.

A – Ele já voltou?

E – Creio que sim.

Assim foi feito.

Assim que terminou de dar a ordem a Ermes a chuva começou.

E – "Ótimo, assim os rastros desaparecem e eles não irão descobrir se ela voltou, isso se for ela mesma."

No outro dia Ermes já nem se via.

E – Ok! Estou indo busca-la.

N/A: OI gente!

Antes de qualquer coisa eu vou dizer que to sem beta de novo --'

Não tenho certeza, mas talvez a fic vá ter 10 caps ou 9 ñ sei, mas afirmo q de 10 ñ passa, ou seja (cerveja xD), o próximo pode ser o ultimo, t.t ai eu ñ acredito q to tão perto do fim.

Uma explicação sobre o comportamento dos lobos:

Começando com os uivos.

Sobre a historia de eles uivarem pra lua mandem pra lixeira, pois ñ tem nada a vê. O real motivo é uma forma de comunicação entre eles, tipo eles dize 'eu estou aqui'(pode ter outro significado, mas pelo meu pequeno conhecimento, e pelo que me lembro, é por ai que a banda toca, ou melhor, uiva xD).

A outra coisa que tenho a explicar é que para se 'entrar' dentro do bando sem problema é esperar que o líder venha até você e se esfregue em você enquanto isso não se pode fazer nada com nenhum outro membro do bando, isso também serve para caso um membro fique muito tempo sem ter contato com o bando.

Arigato a Aislyn Rockbell, Hell, Amandoin, Lika Nightmare, Taijiya Sango-san pelos comentarios.

Bjs!

Ps: Sobre os lobos eu já disse que o que eu falei (digitei) ñ é 100 confiável, pois posso ter me enganado em algum ponto, mas pelo o que eu me lembro de um programa do canal Animal Planet era isso (levem em conta que faz anos dez que eu vi isso).


	9. Chapter 9

Cap.9

Ed ia correndo mal se importava que poderia tropeçar e ir com tudo pro chão o cansaço que já começava a sentir só o incomodava, tinha vontade de largar no chão tudo que estava carregando, mas não podia boa parte do que carregava era pra ela. Den o guiava e ajudava a impedir que ele caísse.

Mesmo com o cansaço continuava caminhando sabia que se fosse correndo em um dia e meio seria possível chegar lá.

Não queria demorar muito pra chegar, pois não sabia se ela ainda tinha suprimentos o suficiente.

E – Esta anoitecendo...vamos descansar um pouco e depois continuamos.

Pegou um pote e uma garrafa de água e encheu-o e botou no chão ao seu lado. Tomou um pouco e logo foi ver a comida.

Dan bebia com vontade a água e o mesmo ocorreu com a comida que Ed lhe dera.

Ed permitiu-se dormir um pouco, mas a preocupação e os sons da floresta não o deixavam descansar direito.

E – Às vezes a noite parece mais barulhenta que o dia – suspirou – vamos Dan acho que deu pra descansar bastante.

Foram correndo por um bom tempo até Ed não conseguir mais manter aquele ritmo até Dan não conseguia manter o mesmo ritmo. Foram caminhando, mas ainda num ritmo apreçado depois num mais lento para recobrar o pique e voltar a correr, e repetir tudo de novo.

Por volta do que deveria se umas 4 da tarde chegaram até a caverna onde o bando de lobos estava.

Ed se sentou e esperou que o líder dos lobos viesse até ele (quem leu a minha explicação sobre lobos no cap anterior vai entender esse comportamento).

Logo após foi para dentro da caverna, mas antes mandou Dan o esperar ali.

Chegou ao local onde ela estava e a viu encostada a parede enrolada no cobertor com a cabeça caída para o lado.

Aproximou-se e notou que ela dormia.

E – Hei preguiçosa acorda.

Ela continuou sem se mexer, agachou-se e a sacudiu levemente pelo ombro.

E – Vamos acorda!

Nada.

E – Acorda Winry! – a sacudiu com mais força.

W – Hoje é feriado, me deixa dormir mais Charlene.

E – o.õ Charlene? Eu lá tenho voz de mulher?ò.ó

W- -.-zZzZzZ

E - ¬.¬''' eu mereço. ACORDAAAAAAAAAA!! – a segurou pelos dois ombros e a sacudiu fortemente.

W – hã?!O que? Tsuname?! O.O – acordou olhando para os lados.

Ed ficou com uma grande gota na cabeça.

E – É só o barulho da cachoeira.

W – Ed?

E – Quem pensou que fos...

Não conseguira terminar a frase, pois Winry o abraçara.

E – Hei o que foi?

W – Até que enfim você chegou não é legal ficar num lugar desses.

E – O que tem nesse lugar? É só um pouco frio por causa da cachoeira.

W – É um breu esse lugar sem luz não se enxerga absolutamente nada e os pensamentos não ajudam... e não tem nada pra fazer aqui.

E – Calma. Ficar no breu não é tão ruim assim... bem... para quem não ta acostumado talvez realmente não seja algo bom – deu um sorrisinho amarelo.

W – Desculpa... – apertou-o mais ainda.

E – Não precisa se desculpar. Sei como é nos primeiros momentos ficar num breu como esse – a abraçou com a mesma intensidade com que ela o abraçava – mas sempre tem alguém que mesmo no breu nos vemos "POR QUE EU FALEI ESSA MERDA????"

Winry se afastou um pouco e olhou para ele, não via perfeitamente, mas dava pra enxerga-lo.

W – Ed você enxerga alguém?

E – "Agora só o que me faltava ela desconfiar que eu a vejo, pensa numa resposta rápido" Eu enxergo as pessoas feito sombras "verdade e mentira ao mesmo tempo"

W – Não, eu quero dizer se você não vê a cores?

E – A cores?

W – Isso.

Um latido ecoou pelo local.

E – Acho que já demoramos demais. Vamos.

Winry juntou suas coisas e foi com Ed só que ele ia muito mais rápido que ela.

W – Será que da pra ir mais devagar? Eu não tenho costume de andar no escuro.

Ed parou de andar e se virou pra trás, estavam um pouco longe um do outro, suspirou.

E – Desse jeito agente só chega no outro dia.

W – Não é minha culpa não ter o costume de ficar andando no escuro. E você não chegou a responder a minha pergunta.

E – Aquela sobre 'se eu vejo core'?

W – Sim.

E – Já te falei que vejo preto e só preto talvez um cinza, mas nada muito grande. As pessoas são só sombras diferentes umas das outras.

W – Tem certeza que não tem um pingo de cor?

Winry já avia chegado na frente dele.

E – "HA! Beleza agora ela ta desconfiando ¬.¬" Sim.

Outro latido.

E – Vamos logo se não Dan não vai parar de latir.

Pegou na mão dela e começou a andar para a saída.

W – Vai com calma se não eu vou cair.

E – Só anda sem se preocupar.

W – É difícil sabia?

E – A frase vai ser estranha, mas... deixa eu ser os olhos.

W – Realmente foi estranha, mas você tem costume com o escuro e estamos num lugar assim logo você tem facilidade de se locomover.

E – E ainda conheço esses túneis.

E assim chegaram a saída exatamente na hora em que o sol sumiu.

Dan pulou em cima de Win e como ainda não havia largado a mão de Ed esse acabou caindo ao seu lado sentado.

E - Podia ter largado a minha mão.

W – Tentei não cair, mas acabei fazendo você vir junto, gomen.

Já ia se levantando quando o bando apareceu e praticamente pularam em cima de Win, todos ao mesmo tempo, fazendo ela cair novamente.

E – Pelo visto você os conquistou – ria.

W – Acho que então posso fazer eles te atacarem, não?

E – Duvido muito que eles fossem te obedecer.

W – Por que esta tão confiante?

E – Porque esses lobos me respeitam e o único que talvez conseguisse me arranhar e o líder.

W – Será que você não pode atacar o Ed? – olhando para o líder que parecia que pretendia fazer o que Win pediu.

E – Faça isso e o que um dia eu comecei ira terminar – olhou diabolicamente para ele, que ficou exatamente a onde estava.

W – O que um dia você começou?

E – Foi na primeira vez que topei com eles, eles me atacaram e eu os machuquei em defesa própria e a de Dan.

W – E você os deixou machucados?!

E – Não sou tão perverso, cuidei deles depois do estrago que eu e Dan fizemos.

W – Coitados – acariciou a cabeça do lobo.

E – Hei eram eles que queriam nos matar.

W – Não precisava ter machucado tanto os pobrezinhos só estavam com fome.

E – Mas eu iria virar o almoço se não os machucasse para deixa-los fora de combate!

W – Por que não fugiu?

E – EU NÃO SOU MAIS RAPIDO QUE ELES E SERIA MORTO!

W – Não precisa gritar ninguém é surdo aqui.

E – Mas ta parecendo ¬.¬

W – Tem comida ai?

E – Tenho, da pra ouvir daqui o seu estomago – tirou a mochila e entregou a ela – ficou muito tempo sem comida?

W – Mais ou menos – tirou um pote de dentro da mochila – acabo ontem de manha, só tinha pra comer uma vez, era praticamente migalhas, pensei em sair e tentar pegar uma refeição rápida antes de me verem, mas acabei não fazendo não sabia como as coisas andavam aqui fora e não queria ser achada – começou a devorar a comida.

Assim que terminou pegou algumas folhas secas gravetos e fez uma fogueira.

Acabaram dormindo um usando o outro de travesseiro, Win encostada no ombro de Ed e ele com a cabeça apoiada na dela, e encostados na parede.

Al estava saindo de casa pela manha quando viu Ermes voando perto da montanha, Salem estava no caminho de quem vem da caverna para onde ele estava.

A – Essa não. Mãe!!! – correu de volta para dentro da casa.

Ed e Win aviam dormido demais e tomaram o café sem nenhuma pressa.

Ajeitaram as coisas e já tomavam o caminho.

Depois de um curto período caminhando Dan começou a rosnar.

W – O que... – Ed botou a mão na boca dela e prestava atenção em alguma coisa.

E – Tem alguma águia voando em cima da gente? – sussurrou tirando a mão da boca dela.

Win olhou pra cima.

W – Sim – assim como ele sussurrou.

E – Merda! – falara baixo, mas ainda alto suficiente para ela ouvir.

Começaram a ouvir passos e Ed a puxou para traz de uns arbustos e mandou Dan ficar quieto e escondido.

Logo os donos dos passos se mostraram e Win sabia que eram subordinados de Salem e não conseguiu evitar o nervosismo que se instalou nela e Ed sentiu ela apertar sua mão, que ainda não tinha largado dês da hora em que a puxara para traz do arbusto.

Assim que eles se distanciaram ela retirou a mochila e a ajeitou entre o arbusto para não acharem.

W – Vou voltar pra caverna, continue aqui e espere-os irem embora, estarei atrás da cachoeira – mesmo falando num fio de voz sabia que ele a ouviria e já pretendia sair dali, mas ele a segurou.

E – Eles foram para o lado da caverna vão te ver e é capas de eles notarem as pegada.

W – Também não podemos ficar parados aqui.

E – E também não podemos nos entregar de bandeja.

W – Se ficarmos aqui faremos exatamente isso

E – E quem disse que ficaremos parados? E tenta não aumentar muito o tom de voz.

? – Ouviu alguma coisa?

? – Acho que veio dali.

Congelaram ficaram imóveis mal respiravam e tiveram que se segurar pra não gritar ou se mexer devido ao susto que tomaram quando um coelho passou correndo por eles.

? – Era só um coelho.

? – Hei são marcas de pegada ali.

Se antes mal respiravam agora nem isso faziam até o coração pareceu parar por um segundo.

? – São de duas pessoas e não é nenhum dos nossos.

? – Rápido vamos avisar aos outros.

Ed tirou rapidamente a sua mochila e escondeu, mas ao olhar para o lado Win já não estava mais lá estava correndo em direção a caverna.

Iria seguir ela se não fosse por um problema eles voltaram rápido demais e Salem estava junto e ao ver Winry mais a frente correu mais rápido que os outros.

E – "DROGA!" Dan vai chamar Al.

E assim cada um começou a correr para um lado.

Ed conseguiu ficar mais no alcance de Salem que por sua vez estava no alcance de Winry.

S – Winry espera!

Se ele pensou que isso a pararia mero engano só fez ela acelerar mais.

Logo Win entrou dentro da caverna e ao olhar pra traz e ver que Salem estava a poucos passos não foi nada animador. Correu pra dentro se esquecendo completamente de ir com a mão na parede. Pegou o isqueiro, que por sorte estava no seu bolso e o acendeu a luz não era grande, mas já ajudava a ver por onde ia.

Salem antes de entrar pediu que alguém lhe tocasse um isqueiro ou qualquer outra coisa que ajudasse a iluminar lá dentro. Assim que teve o isqueiro na mão entrou correndo, achava que não era muito funda, mas novamente se enganara.

Ed vendo aquilo começou a se preocupar, sabia que ela no desespero não iria para o lugar certo então se perderia. Mas o bônus seria que Salem também ira se perder e seria fácil acha-la... se não tivesse um 'talvez' nisso tudo seria bem mais fácil e também tinha o talvez de ele consiga alcança-la.

E – "Não tenho muita escolha e ficar parado não vai dar"

Passar pelos caras que estavam ali foi fácil o difícil seria sair.

E – "Tomara que ainda tenha a outra saída"

Continuou andando e olhando em volta para ver a onde eles estavam. Não gostou muito ao ver que Salem não estava muito longe dela, mas devido aos diversos caminhos com certeza teria tempo de se aproximar.

E – "Que ela tenha a decência de pensar em não deixar o isqueiro aceso"

Feliz mente Winry pensara nisso e estava tentando mesmo no escuro olhava pra traz de vez em quando para ver se Salem estava perto chegava a ouvir os passos dele ecoando, às vezes achava que era em sua cabeça, mas realmente ecoavam pela caverna.

Uma hora quase que caiu e com isso o barulho se fez ecoar na caverna.

Olhou pra traz e viu um rastro de luz se grudou na parede para passar desapercebida ou pelo menos tentar. Viu que tinha uma bifurcação e ele estava parado, provavelmente tentando decidir que caminho seguir.

Prendeu a respiração ao ouvir ele dar os primeiros passos.

N/A: OI GENTE!!

Lika eu já te disse pra não se preocupar . , Mas se lá pelo futuro tu estiver menos ocupada (ou encrencada xp) e eu tiver uma fic que tu goste pode ter certeza que, se tu quiser, o cargo de beta é teu D.

Agora mudando de assunto... O PROCIMO CAP É O ULTIMO T-T

Vou deixar pra tagarela nele xD.

Arigato a Lika Nightmare, Aislyn Rockbell pelos comentarios.

Bjs!


	10. Chapter 10

Cap.10

Ed tentava correr sem fazer barulho. Conseguiu ficar mais perto dele sem ser notado.

E – "Ótimo ele nem faz idéia que eu estou aqui e nem onde ela esta. Vou pegar um outro caminho assim posso chegar pelo outro lado de onde ela esta"

E assim o fez pode voltar a correr. Sempre mantendo a atenção no caminho em que ambos seguiam.

E – "Ele ainda esta conseguindo seguir o mesmo caminho que ela... sorte ou ele sabe o caminho?" – continuava andando e olhando como ele se locomovia – "Sorte com certeza, andando muito devagar para alguém que esta seguindo outra pessoa às pressas e ainda nem se preocupa em andar sem fazer muito barulho"

Faltava bem pouco para topar com Win, mas sempre ocorre alguma coisa nessas horas em que parece que não vai acontecer mais nada. Ela tropeçou e o barulho se fez ecoar pelo lugar e com isso Salem caminhou mais rápido. Também caminhou mais rápido, mas quando chegou no ponto onde dobraria e finalmente toparia com Win ele estava na outra extremidade.

E – "Bifurcação! Por favor, escolhe o lado errado" – ele deu um passo – "o da sua esquerda, o da sua esquerda..." – e seguiu pela esquerda – "ISSO!!"

Com isso foi devagar ate Win e para que ela também não gritasse no momento em que relaxava botou a mão na sua boca, como previra ela teria soltado uma exclamação, mas não conseguiu abafar por completo.

E – Sou eu. Fica quieta, não fala nada e anda rápido – sussurrou no ouvido dela e pegou pela mão e já ia começar a guia-la.

S – Win!

E – "Parece que não abafei o suficiente"

Disparou pelo lado que veio a puxando, de inicio ela quase caiu, mas logo conseguiu acompanha-lo. Salem não se deixou ficar para traz, os perseguia mais ou menos de perto.

Ed pegou um caminho onde havia mais curvas e possibilidades de Salem se perder. Seria difícil se ele tentasse os seguir pelo os sons de seus passos afinal ecoavam de tal maneira que parecia ter uma multidão correndo por ali.

Estavam perto da outra saída que se seguisse um certo caminho entraria na cidadezinha que havia ali.

Ao sair sentiu que Win desacelerara, ela já estava cansada de correr e lá dentro mal enxergava onde pisava e isso a fazia ir mais de vagar e agora que o sol castigara seus olhos mexia com a sua visão, mas não parou.

Salem teve que diminuir a velocidade, mas continuava a segui-los do jeito que podia, a única coisa que estava ao seu favor era que o lugar era amplo, sem árvores e mais à frente casas e prédios.

Entraram na primeira rua que conseguiram e iam pelas diversas ruas com Salem logo atrás, mas depois de um tempo Win notou que ele não estava mais atrás deles pensara que finalmente havia o deixado para traz, mas nem por isso pararia de correr.

Quando chegaram num lugar onde avia uma fonte no meio e pessoas andavam por ali e finalmente haviam parado de correr.

Foram ate mais perto da fonte e Ed se virou e parecia procurar alguma coisa.

W – O que foi?

E – Ele não esta em lugar nenhum – seus olhos pareciam seguir o caminho que percorreram.

W – Como?

E – Uma hora ele ficou pra traz, acho que conseguimos despista-lo, mas ele não esta em rua nenhuma pela qual ele possa ter seguido.

W – E como você sabe disso? – olhou bem os olhos dele olhando para a sua frente indo de um lado pro outro, procurando algo – não me diga que tem algo sobre seus olhos que você não me contou?

E – Ta admito que tem uma coisa, mas isso não é com todo mundo, ou melhor, se restringe a apenas duas pessoas.

W – O que é?

E – Eu posso por assim dizer ver através das coisas onde a pessoa esta.

W – E como isso é possível?

E – Bem no caso do Engomado ele é mais escuro que o resto, sabe ele tem um breu nele fora do comum, e isso faz com que eu saiba aonde ele esta.

W – E a outra pessoa?

E – Éee...bem... melhor nos continuarmos andando não quero ficar parado num lugar esperando ele nos achar – Já ia virar para continuar a seguir o caminho, mas Win o parou fazendo com que ele ficasse de frente pra ela.

W – Nem pense em fugir pode ir falando – olhou seria.

E - ... Da pra ser outra hora?

W – Não.

E – Agente não vai morrer agora.

W – E se acontecer?

E – Não vai acontecer nada.

W – E como pode ter tanta certeza?

E – Olha se agente morrer ainda tem nossos espíritos.

W – Como pode ter tanta certeza que mesmo depois de morrer você vai conseguir me dizer?

E – Ta bem eu não sei, mas te prometo que se algo acontecer e eu não consiga te contar prometo te encontro em outra vida, satisfeita?

W – Não. Não tem garantia que de pra fazer isso e por esse motivo então fala a agora.

E – Minha santa mãe... – suspirou – olha não vamos começar a discutir agora e aqui também não é lugar e pelo que parece já estamos chamando atenção então me faz um favor para de fala e anda, não quero só ficar esperando ele nos achar e me matar.

W – E por acaso você acha que ele vai aparecer apontando uma arma pra você e causar o maior escândalo?

O barulho meio longe de uma arma sendo engatilhada pode ser ouvido.

E – Acho – se viro para o lado aonde o barulho viera e lá estava ele.

As pessoas em volta se assustaram e saíram correndo de perto deles uma que estava tirando uma moeda do bolso acabou deixando-a cair. Win tentou fazer com que Ed saísse da li, mas ele nem se moveu.

S – Muitos podem pensa que você é corajoso, mas esta com tanto medo que nem consegue se mover – nem por um segundo sequer abaixou a arma.

E – E muitos devem estar pensando que eu sou o malvado quando na verdade é você.

S – Mesmo estando na mira de uma arma tem que sempre responder, isso pode lhe custar a vida.

E – E se você puxar o gatilho isso lhe custara um escândalo.

S – Posso muito bem dizer que você é o seqüestrador.

E – E tem muita gente que pode muito bem desmentir isso.

S – Eu posso dizer que você pagou a eles.

E – E de onde um sego tiraria dinheiro? Caso tenha se esquecido esse é um fato que me deixa fora de suspeitas.

S – Você pode estar fingindo ser cego – Salem já estava se irritando e qualquer um podia ver.

E – Como alguém que enxerga pode fingir ser cego?

S – Pode ser algum produto que seu pai inventou que deixa os olhos brancos.

E – E como explica eu não enxergar um palmo a minha frente?

S – Você enxerga e muito bem! Só esta fingindo!

Ed falando daquele modo que apesar de não parecer para alguns era zombeteiro.

E – Meu caro não precisa gritar claro eu enxergo coisas que outros não vêem, mas quem não tem um pouco disso? Mas na questão da visão aí sou tão cego quanto um morcego (sendo que eles não são realmente cegos (ñ notem essa minha intromissão aqui xp)).

S – Hora seu... – estava tremendo de raiva – VOCÊ TA PEDINDO PRA MORRER!

E – Já falei que não sou surdo – estava com as mãos nos ouvidos – e não to dizendo 'me mata agora'

W – Ed para de provocar...

E - Vamos ele não teria coragem de atirar.

W – Ele tem sim então fecha a boca antes que ele resolva atirar em você.

S – Win pra que proteger um cara como ele? Blind boy não é boa companhia pra você.

E – Se eu não sou imagina você então... cara ela nem deveria ter te conhecido.

Win notou que Salem estava começado a puxar lentamente o gatilho.

S – VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE DIZ! EU CONSERTEZA SOU O MELHOR PRA ELA!

E – VOCÊ?! PELO AMOR DE DEUZ, ELA FUGIU POR SUA CULPA!- se alguém não estava conseguindo ouvir alguma coisa minutos atrás, agora ouvia claramente.

S – VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE DIZ, VOCÊ NÃO A CONHESSE, VOCÊ NÃO SABE NADA SOBRE ELA!

E – EU SEI MUITO MAIS QUE VOCÊ ENGOMADO!

Se as pessoas que assistiam já não estavam chocadas agora o choque foi maior, pois todos conheciam a figura armada e o garoto cego e pelo contesto da 'conversa' não foi difícil somar 1+2, e somar mais um 1 nessa conta.

S – NÃO SABE E NÃO ME CHAMA ASSIM!

E – Te chamo da maneira que eu quiser – todos se impressionaram com tom na voz de 'eu to nem ai' – e é claro que eu sei, ela só fugiu por sua causa, ela não te atura, e sinceramente quem é que te aquenta? Mas não se preocupa a culpa não é só sua de ela ter fugido...

W – Edo não fala – estava começando a ficar constrangida, mas ele continuou como se ela nem tivesse falado.

E – Por ninguém ter dado ouvidos ao o que ela dizia – ele continuava a falar bem alto apesar de não estar mais gritando – esse foi outro fator bem importante.

S – Então por que ela não fugiu antes? Ein? Sabe me dizer?

E – Hora isso é simples, Porque o pai dela queria que ela tomasse o lugar dele, ela realmente tentou, mas paciência tem limite.

S – Como você mesmo disse paciência tem limite.

Ed mal ouviu ele dizer aquilo e sentiu Win o abraça-lo pela frente e beijar ele, ao mesmo tempo em que o som de um tiro foi ouvi, e também um grito. Não sobe nem quando começou a corresponder o beijo nem quando começou a cair e algo se alojar em seu coração.

Separaram-se em quanto caiam e disseram suas ultimas palavras, ou melhor, ultima.

E e W – Aishiteru.

Mal sentia o chão as suas costas.

Win já avia dado o seu ultimo sopro de vida junto com o que dissera.

Mexendo a mão sentiu fracamente algo frio e redondo.

E – "uma moeda" – olhou para a fonte ao seu lado – "quero encontra-la em outra vida e..."- tocou a moeda pra cima com suas ultimas forças.

Não sentia mais nada, mas não parara de pensar no seu desejo.

A princesa do país finalmente foi ouvida, mas infelizmente não através de sua voz e sim de outra pessoa que conhecera. Quem diria que um cego veria mais que qualquer um.Ele viu o ponto cego da historia. 

_Edward Elric é um garoto que mora em uma fazenda, localizada em Brigtvale com sua mãe, Trisha e seu irmão mais novo Alphonce._

_Muitos o conheciam como __**Blind boy**_

_Apesar de ser cego agia como se enxergasse tudo, isso talvez tenha ajudado a ver o que muitos não viam._

_A morte desses dois foi realmente muito triste e comovente por assim dizer._

_Graças ao nosso colunista temos a historia em primeira mão ele viu e presenciou tudo, mas prefere ficar no anonimato._

_De acordo com o que ele viu e descobriu a mãe de Edward estava lá junto com seu irmão, haviam chegado a cavalo e o pior foi na hora em que eles chegaram, exatamente quando o tiro foi dado. O que é pior para uma mãe do que ver o filho morrer?_

_E o responsável é o que ninguém conseguiria imaginar. Salem Bradley foi o culpado._

_Salem foi preso e parece que ficaria boa parte da vida na prisão se não tivesse se matado. Alguns comentaram que ele tinha pesadelos de noite e começou a não dormir e um dia cometeu suicide-o, infelizmente não nos revelaram como ele se matou._

_Apesar de alguns dizerem que Edward também' jogou lenha na fogueira' nosso colunista junto com uma grande maioria prefere dizer que ele só o fez por amor. Acham isso por causa do jeito em que ele a defende e de como ela entrou na frente da bala. _

_Ela havia entrado na frente da bala e alem disso o beijou, o que foi correspondido, mas à bala a atravessou, fazendo com que ela morresse primeiro, acertando ele, mas não o atravessou e sim ficou em seu coração, dando mais tempo de vida a ele._

_O que deu tempo de ele fazer uma ultima coisa. O que todos gostariam de saber é o que ele desejou, pois ele tocou uma moeda para cima e caiu dentro da fonte e bem na hora em que o sol bate nela e faz com que ela brilhe. Dizem que se fizer um pedido ha essa hora tem mais chances de se realizar. Muitos torcem para que se realize._

_Entre uma das entrevistas com as pessoas que estavam no local uma fez o seguinte comentário "... espero que eles tenham mais sorte em outra vida..." de acordo com que a pessoa disse ela ouviu um pequeno pedaço da conversa entre eles e de acordo com que nos contou ele falou algo como._

_- __**Te encontro em outra vida**_

N/A: OI Gente! (o último dessa fic t.t)

Abaixem as armas, as tochas, os garfos, os tacos de beisebol, as facas...uma hora depois de falar todos os tipos de arma que existe... e deixem eu falar antes de me matarem. Não pensem que eu não sei q vcs querem me matar pq to mais do q ciente do q esta passando nas suas cabecinhas.

Bem, devem ter notado q a ultima frase eu 'nem' destaquei xD, pois bem a fic tem continuação e a frase 'nem um pouquinho' destacada será o titulo, vai ser uma outra fic continuação dessa. Como vai ser já deu pra ter uma idéia pelo titulo.

Bem agora se quiserem me matar, por favor, q seja quando eu estiver dormindo e de forma indolor (onde foi que eu já ouvi isso? xD), mas não vai ter continuação se isso acontece.

Vou confessar que quando comecei a escrever a fic eu só tinha duas idéias em mente, a do Ed ser cego e como ele ficou, e a historia da Winry... na verdade começou com a idéia do Ed ser cego depois veio isso.

Essa deles morrerem só veio quando eu tava lá pelo cap5 ou 6, a continuação veio com isso, mas eu já tinha tido a idéia de fazer uma fic com essa coisa de reencarnação só não tava sabendo como fazer e grassas a essa fic consegui.

Não pretendia ter deixado o Al tão apagado, mas o q ta feito, ta feito e não podemos mudar isso.

Bem se tiver duvidas ou curiosidade é só perguntar (fiquei sem sabe o que dizer e optei por isso xP).

Arigato a Amandoin, Lika Nightmare, Aislyn Rockbell pelos comentários, já agradecendo a quem for deixar.

Bjs, até a próxima fic!


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A: Aposto que nem lembravam desse extra xD** Extra

Finalmente estava voltando.

Em seu bolso, a cura para os olhos do filho. Ele finalmente voltaria a ver as cores do mundo.  
Sentia a carruagem balançar levemente com o trotar do cavalo e nesse embalo pensava:

-" Finalmente estou voltando... Espero que estejam bem... Nunca recebi resposta a qualquer carta... Não devem ter se mudado, espero..."

Tirou do bolso a última foto de família que tiraram. Todos sorrindo, seu filho mais velho ainda podendo enxergar e aqueles olhos tão vivos e brilhantes o olhavam. Mal esperava para ver novamente aquele brilho que fora perdido.

-"Ele deve estar tão crescido... Espero que a falta da visão não o tenha afetado tanto... Espero que ele me perdoe por demorar tanto a conseguir a cura..."

A carruajem parou e o cocheiro avisou que chegaram ao vilarejo. Desceu.

Olhou o vilarejo. Ele continuava igual, parecia ter uns pequenos detalhes de diferença, mas nada grandioso.

-"Continua tão igual... será que o trataram bem?" – se perguntava olhando os aldeões que transitavam, sem parar de pensar nas dificuldades que o filho poderia ter tido.

Tentava não correr, mas era difícil evitar caminhar rápido. Tinha ansiedade de entregar logo a cura e ver aquele branco sumir, além disso, também ansiava por poder ver sua esposa e o filho mais novo.

-"Será que devo levar algum presente a mais a eles?" – acabou por parar numa floricultura e comprar um _bouquet*_ para a esposa. Tinha umas lembrancinhas na mala dos lugares onde estivera, mas parecia tão pouco, afinal ficara tanto tempo ausente...

Andava sem parar de imaginar como o receberiam e temia que fosse rejeitado ou culpado.

Foi pensando nas diversas recepções que poderia ter e o que deveria fazer que ouviu um tiro não muito longe. Não soube o porquê do arrepio que lhe dera, nem porque se dirigiu ao local, mas fora.

Chegando ao local todos estavam parados, exceto os policiais que apareciam e imobilizavam o atirador, mas só notou os corpos ao ver Trisha se agachando ao lado.

Levou um choque ao ver seu filho ali e demorou a notar que quem estava acima dele era a princesa do país. Nisso agora notara o garoto com uma arma também. Nem sentiu quando andou, mas agora estava ali ao lado de Trisha que chorava copiosamente e só agora notara que ele próprio chorava.

Agachou-se tirando o frasquinho do bolso.

Seu filho parecia sorrir, era um pequeno consolo saber que ele pelo menos morrera feliz.

Abriu o conta-gotas.

-"Ele ajudou-a" – pensou. Ouvira uns rumores de ela ter fugido por vontade própria.

Pingou umas gotas nos olhos sem vida.

Depois Trisha e Al lhe contariam o que aconteceu, mas não conseguia parar de pensar no que poderia ter ocorrido. Estava imerso em pensamentos. No fundo, sentia era orgulho dele, feliz por talvez ele ter encontrado uma pessoa especial e triste por isso não poder durar.

Agora via o branco sumindo.

-"Quando finalmente posso livrá-lo da escuridão é tarde de mais... Espero que ela tenha sido um brilho na escuridão pra ele."

*** Bouquet – **Trata-se de um ramalhete de flores. Aqui no Brasil o termo aportuguesou-se e passou a ser escrito como "buquê" por alguns, o que é justificável, pois o som da palavra francesa é similar.

N/A:Bem depois de muito tempo finalmente consegui fazer o extra /o/  
Minúsculo, mas explica o furo que tinha deixado sobre o pai dele x)

Agradeço a todos que leram, comentaram e ajudaram essa fic o/

Só mais uma coisa. Minha beta disse que para melhor entendimento leia a continuação "Te encontro em outra vida", mas vocês que decidem se vão ou não.

Sayonara


End file.
